Capture My Star
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: Dean has just moved back to Kanas with his little brother Sam, when he meets a strange boy who works at the local café and has the name of an angel... and the look of one too. (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

Dean looked up at the night sky, his emerald eyes searching the stars for something. For what, he wasn't quite sure, but he would know it when it came. It was peaceful, the sounds that disturbed the quiet night was the crickets with their soft chirping, the quiet sounds of the engine from the Impala cooling down, and every now and then Dean could hear Sam letting out a deep sigh as he turned once more in his sleep.

Dean turned to watch his younger brother for a moment, feeling the anxiety that had built up in his chest slowly go away as he watched the peaceful look on Sam's face. After checking with his eyes that everything was okay, Dean turned back to the night sky. He searched for constellations, stars and constellations made him feel safe, and connected to his mother; she had died about five years back and taught Dean everything to know about stars and all the different constellations; she told him that if anything ever happened to her, then Dean should find a constellation and that would let him know that she was watching out for her two little boys.

As Dean thought about his mom, he smiled sadly. He missed her dearly, and he missed the comfort that she proved him. He also missed the support that she gave him and Sam, not that Sam could remember; he was only two when she died. But poor Dean could remember everything about his mother. He could remember her singing Hey Jude to him whenever he had nightmares, he could remember how she would always greet him with a smile and a snack when he came home from school, and he could even remember her perfume that seem to waft behind her whenever she walked, though Dean never saw her put perfume on. He could remember how sick she got, how he often had to hold her back as she vomited, and how he had to help her walk. He remembered having to take care of Sam for his mom, because she was too weak to hold her own baby boy.

But most of all, he remembered the stars.

Mary, his mother, would often pull her telescope out and ask Dean to sit with her. She would wrap them both up in a blanket, even though Dean was slightly too big as he got older, and she would point the stars and the constellations, and tell stories of the angels and how they were always watching over their small family.

Dean now found a constellation in the sky, Orion's Belt, his mother's favorite constellation. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes, saying a small prayer.

"Please watch over us and let this be a fresh start for Sam and I. And please, please, please... Show me what I'm looking for. You know what that is."

Dean opened his eyes and stood up from where he was leaning on the Impala. They were almost to Lawrence, Kanas, and Dean knew it wouldn't take him long to get there. He opened the door to the Impala and got into the drivers seat. He looked over his shoulder to his sleeping brother and smiled. "We'll be there soon Sammy." Dean said quietly as he clicked his seatbelt into place and turned the car on, getting back onto the road that would lead them to their new home.

 **X.x.x**

Dean opened his eyes slowly. The morning sunlight shining through his window greeted him and he groaned softly. Sam and Dean had arrived at their new apartment at about 2 in the morning, and Dean was barely able to haul two beds intoi the apartment by himself before carrying his still sleeping brother into the apartment and putting him to bed before falling asleep immediately in his own bed. Dean could hear some noise coming from the living room, so he sat up and stretched, feeling a pleasurable pop in his arms as he did so. He got out of bed and walked into the living room, finding Sam there with a couple boxes scattered around. "Morning Dean!" Sam called, grinning. Dean yawned in response.

"What are you doing Sammy?"

Sam smiled. "I woke up early so I thought I would get started unpacking for you. I know that it's easier on you if we can get unpacked quickly, since tomorrow is Monday, meaning I've got school and you gotta go do that interview for the job." Dean smiled at Sam's rambling and had to hold back a little chuckle at his kid brothers enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, you're starting the first grade tomorrow."

Sam blushed and smiled nervously. "Y-yeah, I am. So we better get unpacked today so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow." Dean smiled affectionately. "How about we find a diner to eat some breakfast and then come back here and unpack? Sound good?" Sam burst into a grin, his happiness evident on his face. "Okay! Just let me get dressed!" Sam scampered out of the living room and disappeared into his bedroom. Dean chuckled and glanced down at the outfit he fell asleep in; a pair of dark blue low rise jeans that hugged his hips nicely and a plain black T-shirt was slightly tight across the chest. Dean shrugged and threw some shoes on as Sam came out of his room, dressed in blue jeans and a red flannel that he had stolen from Dean.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Bet you didn't think I'd be back so soon, did ja? Well merry Christmas, here's your gift!**

 **Every single one of you voted for option B from The Odds Aren't In Our Favor (if you haven't read it yet, please do!) And I hope that many of you will support this new chapter story.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and follow this, because there's more to come! :D**

 **Much love and such,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**

 **PS, I'm sorry for the terrible summary. Should I change it? If you think so, please comment what you think it should be because I'm terrible at summarises**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled up into a diner/cafe place called 'The Sinful Angel'. Dean secretly liked the name of the restaurant; he was a big sucker for puns and irony. The older and the younger brother walked into the diner/cafe, a pleasant ding! ringing through the store as they entered. There were only three other customers in the store, and one was a young boy, about Sam's age, and he was sitting on the stools by the counter. Dean lead to a table, a smile on his face. On the table there were already two menus waiting for them, and the boys slid into the booth on opposite sides. Dean picked up the menu and scanned over it before bursting into a smile.

"Hey Sammy, check it out they've got pie!"

Before Sam could respond, a deep, gravely voice spoke for him. "Best pie in the area if I do say so myself. Though we don't start serving it until around 11, so you'll have to come back then." Dean looked up and his breathing hitched in his throat. Standing in front of him was a very gorgeous man.

The man was tall, not as tall as Dean but was pretty close to it. He was wearing khakis that fit in all the right places, a white button up that was tucked in, and a blue tie that was slightly askew. He had a five o'clock shadow, hair that screamed 'I just had sex', pretty pink lips, and eyes that were so blue that Dean didn't even know to explain it.

The man smiled softly. "I'm Castiel, and I'll be your waiter for today. Can I get you anything to drink?" Dean couldn't speak for a moment; he was shocked into silence, so Sam answered. "Can I have a glass of apple juice?" Castiel smiled. "Of course. And for you?" He asked, turning to Dean. Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. "A glass of water a coffee please. Black, with two sugars." Castiel smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Castiel turned around and walked over to the counter, and Dean couldn't help but stare at that ass as it walked away. "Dean, stop checking out his butt!" Sam giggled and Dean had to tear his eyes away from that beautiful ass. "Sorry Sammy, but did you see that guy? And have you seen his ass?"

Sam giggled and shook his head. He knew that Dean was gay, very gay in fact, but it still made him giggle whenever Dean was checking someone out, not that it happened often. Dean was far too busy taking care of Sam to date someone; but just because Dean couldn't order anything didn't mean he could look menu.

"Dean, can I have chocolate chip pancakes?"

Dean looked up when he heard his little brother's soft, questioning voice and he smiled. "Chocolate chip pancakes? Are those gonna make you big and strong like me?" Dean teases, gently ruffling Sam's hair, making him giggle. "They'll give me strength, I swear!" Sam laughs, shoving Dean's hand away from his head. Dean laughs and nods.

"Alright, alright, then you can have chocolate chip pancakes."

Sam smiles, tugging his bottom lip in between his teeth as he puts the menu down on the table. Dean leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest when Castiel comes back over with their drinks. He places the drinks in the appropriate place before smiling gently.

"Are y'all ready to order?"

Dean sits up in his chair and gives Castiel a flirtatious smile. "Yes, I do believe we are." Castiel gives Dean a sly wink before pulling a pen from behind his ear and his notepad from his apron; he turns to Sam and grins kindly.

"Can I have the chocolate chip pancakes with extra whipped cream please?"

Castiel jots it down on the paper before turning to Dean. "What can I get for you sir?" Dean grins before clearing his throat. "Over easy eggs and a side of extra bacon please."

"How would you like your bacon?"

"Crispy."

Castiel writes it down on his pad before smiling. "It'll be right out. Give me a shout if you need anything alright?" Castiel turned and walked away before Dean or Sam could say anything in response. Dean watched him walk away until he disappeared in the back before turning to Sam, who had a "someone's got a crush" look on his face.

"Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to!"

Sam pouts at Dean before shrugging it off and sipping his apple juice. "So I'm thinking that after breakfast, we head back to the apartment and get unpacked until 1230, where we'll take a lunch break before continuing to unpack some more until it's done. I'd like to have the apartment done and unpacked by tomorrow at the absolute latest; I don't want to deal with that along with getting you ready for school and me ready for that job interview."

Sam puts down his apple juice and nods in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. But Dean, what about school for you?" Dean's smile falters for a second before he sighs, rubbing his the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger.

"Sam, we've talked about this. I'm not going to school, I'm just gonna work."

"Dean, you could go to college you know."

Dean opens his eyes when he hears the whisper of his little brother. An ache fills Dean's chest as he stares at his younger brother, the one who had to grow up much sooner than he should have. Dean smiles sadly and gently rubs his brothers head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a tough cookie remember?"

Sam smiles underneath his brothers hand, and the moment is soon interrupted by Castiel, who brought their food. He sets down Sam's pancakes in front of him and sets Dean's eggs and bacon down. "Here you go, I hope everything is to your liking." As Castiel turns around to walk away, he gives Dean one more wink before swishing his hips as he goes back to the kitchen. Dean grins and wets his lips with his tongue.

"Alright, let's dig in!"

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Did you like that? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Thank you to Tardis-impala-221b-merlin and Wicked Carousel for reviewing the last chapter! It means alot to me!**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Y'all are so awesome!**

 **(Sorry I don't have a better authors note. Don't have much to say this time :3)**

 **Much love and such,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	3. Chapter 3

A trail of sweat drips down the side of Dean's face, which is soon wiped away by Dean's shoulder as he carries in the last box into their new apartment. Dean puts the box on the floor in the living room and lets out a sigh of content, pressing his hands to his waist as he looks around the room and the boxes it is filled with.

"Sammy! Front and center!"

He called out, his brow furrowing slightly as he looks around the room. Sam rushes in with a dopey smile on his face, pushing back his shaggy hair behind his ear. "Yeah?"

"All the boxes are in. I want you to unpack and arrange your room the way you want it while I'm unpacking the living room, okay?"

"Sure Dean, not a problem."

"When you're done with your room, I want you to get started on the kitchen. We don't have all day, and if we can get the kitchen ready for me to make your lunch and breakfast tomorrow, I'll call that a success."

Dean thought for a moment, rubbing his chin gently. "Scratch that. Kitchen first, them bedroom." Sam smiled and nodded. "Okie dokie." Sam journeyed into the kitchen and Dean could hear there ripping of duct tape as Sam opened the first box.

"Call for help when it's something heavy or glass okay?"

"Okay!"

Dean smiled to himself and shook his head gently as he turned to his own boxes. He had already moved the couches into the positions he wanted them to be in; this just left the boxes full of books and movies that needed to be moved onto the bookshelves and movie cabinet. Dean set to work, a look of determination locked onto his face; he always unpacked his bedroom last, and it was always done when Sam was away at school.

Dean hoped to the bottom of his heart that this would be the last time they would have to move for a long time; he hated ripping Sam away from his life in Texas, but Dean couldn't stay there anymore. He couldn't live in that house and go to that school; it was simply impossible for him, and it hurt too much to look around the corners and not see his mom there. School was too hard for Dean; trying to balance school, Sam, and a job to pay bills after their mom died was too much work; not to mention the people. Dean wanted a fresh start for him and Sam, and this was what they were doing; starting over from the beginning, returning to old roots, if you will.

Dean always did everything within his power to make sure that Sam was safe, happy, and had everything he ever needed and or wanted. Their dad left soon after Mary started showing signs of her being f sick, and then with her death, Dean was always sure to make sure that little baby Sam and growing Sam was healthy and well fed.

"Dean? Can you come help me move the plates into the cabinet? I can't reach."

Dean snapped back to attention when he heard his brothers call, and he cleared his throat to try and clear his head. "Yeah, I'll be right there Sam." Dean put down the handful of movies he had grabbed and walked into the kitchen, where Sam was staring up at him with his big, puppy dog eyes. "What's the problem little man?"

"I can't reach the cabinet."

Dean chuckled at the slight mispronunciation of the word before ruffling Sam's hair before taking the dishes from his hands and putting them into the bottom shelf. "One day Sammy you'll be taller than me." Sam pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't wanna be taller than you."

Dean picked up the smaller boy and sat him down on the counter top, smiling gently. "Oh yeah? Whys that?" Dean questioned, ruffling his brothers hair once more. "Because I like depending on Dean." Sam replied, pushing Dean's hand away from his hair. Dean swallowed hard as a lump suddenly formed in his throat; he could feel tears wanting to push their way up to the surface and spill onto his cheeks.

If only Sammy knew.

"Tell you what little man. You can always depend on me, not matter how big you get, okay?" Dean said, his voice cracking a little as he smoothed the collar on Sam's stolen shirt. Sam touched Dean's face gently with a concerned look on his face. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Sam smiled and pulled Dean into a hug, wrapping his small arms around Dean's large neck and holding him tightly. Dean circled his arms around Sam's waist and pulled him closer as he crushed the smaller boy to his chest, shutting his eyes tight to hold back the tears.

"Dean, you're crushing me!"

Sam giggled, trying to push Dean away. Dean laughed and let go of his younger brother. "Hey, how about we order pizza and take a break?" Dean questioned, his mouth turning upwards slightly in his sly smile. Sam grinned.

"Is that even a question?"

Dean laughed. "No, I suppose not. I'll order it okay? You want the usual?" Sam rolled his eyes and playfully punched Dean in the arm. "Of course I want the usual!" Dean laughed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Okay. But you gotta keep unpacking until the pizza arrives."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **What did you think? I wanted to include some brotherly love, there'll be alot of that with this story. :) Leave a review to let me know what you thought!**

 **Thank you to lenail125, DeathOfABachelor, Re 'pun' dunt, and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for reviewing the last chapter! It means alot that you review, please keep doing so!**

 **Lastly, I'm getting a little stuck on what I wanna write for my Cas/Dean thing I've got going on (titled Just Me and You if you wanna check that out) so if you have any requests, please give them because honestly, I've got nothing. Help a dude out!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean lies awake in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Sun light is just starting to break into his room, and Dean knows that he should get up and start getting ready; but he had woken up before his alarm, and this was always rare. Dean rarely got a chance to just think, to be by himself and process things that were happening. He knew that it was a Monday and that he should wake Sam up and begin to start the day, but Dean couldn't help it. All he wanted to do was stay just another moment in this peaceful world where he didn't have to fuss and worry about Sam and could just breathe for a moment, and be himself. Dean's eyes slide closed very slowly as he took a deep breath, the sound of it filling his ears; his face felt hot as he slowly exhaled, pushing out every bit of air that was left in his lungs until they were burning with the need to inhale once more.

After a few more breaths like this, Dean reopened his eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. He started thinking of his mother, and how she would be reacting if she was still alive; she'd probably yell at him to get his lazy ass up, then cuddle with Sam until he stumbled into the kitchen, scratching his eyes as he let a huge yawn escape his mouth. Dean was always envious of how gentle Mary was to Sam compared to him; but he supposed that was mostly because he was ten years Sam's senior. Mary didn't have time to coddle Dean anymore, for she had a small, demanding child to take care of. When Mary had gotten sick, she made an effort to be with Dean more; there wasn't much time left for her to be. Dean was always sure to take care of Sam so she wouldn't have to, and Mary always said how much she hated that; she felt as if she had taken away Dean's childhood and made him become an adult much faster than he needed to. Part of Dean understood why, and was okay with it; he needed to take care of Sam so that Mary could rest and conserve her energy for the chemo and radiation. When Mary threw up, Dean was there to hold her hair back; it was just the way it was.

But a smaller, quieter side of Dean hated Mary for it. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help resent his mother, even if it was just a small amount. Mary forced Dean to be a father to his little brother, and when she died, Dean had to figure out ways to make sure that Sam was fed and had clothes on his back; even if that meant that Dean had to starve to do so. Dean kept to himself, and made sure that Sam did the same as he grew older and was able to understand these things. When Dean was fifteen he got a job working at a local grocery store, and when he was sixteen, he dropped out of high school so he could get a full time job to pay for the bills and feed Sam, since the large amount of money that Mary had left him when she died ran out.

It was actually one of the reasons that they left Texas and moved back to Kanas, where Dean had grown up.

Only one of the reasons.

Dean stared up at the ceiling, allowing his thoughts to consume him and his mind when the alarm clock suddenly went off, forcing Dean out of his head and making him go back into reality. Dean let out a large sigh and pulled the covers off of his body and sat up, placing his bare feet onto the cold ground. He turned the alarm clock off and rubbed his face with his hand before standing and pulling a shirt on as he left his bedroom and made way into the kitchen. It would be another half hour before Sam would wake up; this meant that Dean would have to make Sam's lunch and breakfast before he woke up, so it was ready to go when his little brother was awake. It made going to school and work much easier, when all they had to do was eat and get dressed.

So Dean got to work, pulling out both his and Sam's lunch boxes; it was easier to do them both at the same time, and it made it that much faster. Dean quickly got to work on making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cut into four triangles, for Sam, and a turkey, cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, and salt and pepper sandwich cut in half for himself. He quickly wrapped them up and put them in their respective lunch boxes before filling the lunch boxes with a water bottle, a small container of grapes, carrot sticks with ranch, and a chocolate chip cookie. Dean grabbed a sticky note and wrote a little note for Sam before putting it in the bottom of his lunch box before closing the lid on the Superman box. Dean smiled to himself as he closed the lid to his Batman box before getting started on breakfast; he believed in a healthy, smart way to his breakfast for the two of them; today was scrambled eggs and apple slices with peanut butter for dipping. He knew it was silly, but he wanted to be sure that Sam got everything that was possible for him anyway it came; besides, they always splurged on dinner, so it wasn't too hard for Dean.

Plus, he liked apple slices.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean yells, cutting up an apple into slices. He always saved the eggs for last, so they wouldn't get cold. Once Dean was done cutting the apple he wiped his hands on his pajama shirt and walked over to Sam's room, knocking on the closed door before opening it. He walked over to the bed and got inside it, attempting to ruffle Sam's hair.

"Come on bubby; today is the first day of school and I made breakfast."

Sam groaned quietly before opening an eye. "You always make breakfast. What did you make today?"

"Eggs and apple slices with peanut butter."

Sam visibly perked up; Dean knew it was one of Sam's favorite breakfast choice. "Can I eat in my pajamas?" Dean gestured to himself before grinning. "Of course you can little bud." Sam giggled and threw back the cover.

"Let's go then!"

"Alright Sam, now that breakfast is done, I want you to go get dressed. School is gonna start soon, and your backpack is already filled up and is by the door." Sam nodded and finished drinking his orange juice before slamming the cup down on the table. He pushed the chair back to jump down onto the floor when he stopped, because Dean was giving him a stern look.

"Sam, we don't slam our glasses."

"Oops. Sorry!"

Dean smiled and gestured with his head to Sam's room. "Go get dressed." Sam scurried off and Dean put the dripping cup he had just finished washing on the dryer wrack before going into his own room to get dressed. He pulled off his pajama shirt and put a few swipes of his favorite deodorant on before pulling a Metallica shirt in and exchanging his pajama pants for loose jeans. Dean knew that he was going to come back to the house and get redressed for his job interview, but he hated leaving the house without being fully dressed.

"Dean, I'm ready!"

Sam called, and Dean soon joined Sam out in their living room. Sam had his backpack already on his blue plaid shirt and was giving Dean the biggest smile. Dean grinned back and ruffled Sam's hair gently.

"Ready to start first grade?"

Sam nodded furiously and Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala, opening the apartment door for Sam to exit. Sam bounced out of their apartment and hurried to the car, leaving Dean to lock up behind him, the door to their new home clicking shut quietly.

It was the beginning to a new adventure.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry that this is a little bit late, I've been really busy. I just started a new job, and it's been kinda stressing me out since this is my first job ever! So if you ever go to Moe's, do us workers a favor and speak up. We can barely hear you!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you like that chapter! It was fun to write, and I like it. :) Be sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought!**

 **Thank you to XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX, Ruby (who is a guest), tardis-impala-221b-merlin, lenail125, and DeathOfABachelor for reviewing the last chapter! It always warms my heart to see reviews :D**

 **As always, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review this story if you like it!**

 **Much love and such,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean squirms in his seat as he waits for the manager to come into the office to begin their interview. Dean had dropped Sam off at the elementary school hours ago; from there he took a shower and tried on different variations of outfits, trying to find the perfect one for his job interview; Dean really needed this job, and not just so he could support Sam.

"Clark Kent?"

A gruff voice behind him said, and Dean turned to see the speaker, a small smile tugging at his lip as he heard his alter ego. "Yes sir, that's me." Dean said strongly, standing to his feet. He held out his hand for a handshake and the older, burley man took it slowly, giving Dean a suspicious look.

"Bobby."

After shaking, Bobby walked over to his desk and sat down, tugging his grease stained baseball hat down further on his balding head. "I k ow that Clark Kent isn't your real name son, so if you're lying about that, what else are you lying about?" Dean's smile quickly slipped from his face and he cleared his throat, trying to buy himself some time as he thought about what to say next.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to put that down as my name. My real name is Dean Winchester; my mom died of cancer when I was 12, and I had to take care of my little brother, Sam, who was two at the time. We were put in foster care for a little bit, but I had to get us out of there because they were going to separate us; so I found a friend who would let us stay with them until I could get my feet on the ground. When I was fifteen I took Sam and left, finding my own place for us and lying about who we were staying with; Clark Kent was the identity I used because Sam loves Superman. I have to use Clark Kent as a way to apply for jobs and such in case any people at the school Sam goes to asks questions."

Dean explains,wringing his hands gently as he speaks. He can feel his nerves filling his blood stream; the whole reason Sam and Dean moved to Kanas was this job.

Well, and one other thing.

Bobby was quiet for a moment, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "You don't by any chance happen to be related to John Winchester, do you?" Bobby asks after moments of complete silence. Dean's hand curled into a first before replacing on his knee, stroking the fabric of his nice jeans.

"He's my father sir."

Bobby noise and then picks up a price of paper that Dean assumes is his resume.

"Why do you want to work here Dean?"

 **X.x.x**

Dean leans back against the Impala, his emerald green eyes searching for a particular little boy; soon he spots him, coming out of the rather large elementary school, his Superman backpack straps held tightly in his hands as he journey's his way out of the school, surrounded by bigger kids. Dean lifts a hand in the air, hoping Sam can see him.

"Sam! Over here!"

Sam looks up at the call of his name and spots Dean; a large grin fills his face as he starts running towards his older brother, tackling his legs in a hug.

"Dean!"

Dean laughs and picks the younger boy up before crushing him into a hug. "Hey there little man, how was school?"

"Amazing. I like my teacher, and I think I made a friend."

"You did? What's her name?"

Sam wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"It's a boy. Girls are icky."

"You got that right little bro. So, what's your friends name?"

"Gabriel. He's really cool."

Dean smiles and puts the little boy down, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Gabriel huh? He sounds cool." Sam nods his agreement and bounces to the backseat of the Impala, climbing into the car. "How did the interview go?" Sam questions as he straps his seatbelt on. Dean climbs into the car and starts it up, strapping on his own seatbelt.

"Well I think. The manager, Bobby, said that he'd give me a call." Sam smiles.

"I think this will be a fresh start for us Dean."

Dean smiles as he looks at Sam through his review mirror.

"I think so too bud. Where do you wanna go for dinner tonight?"

Sam thinks for a moment before grinning. "Can we go back to the Sinful Angel?" Dean laughs and puts the car in reverse. "Sure dude."

"You're only agreeing so you can check out that waiter's butt again, aren't you?"

"You got me there."

The car pulls away from the school, filled with laughter and playful bickering of two brothers.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I know, that was kinda a lame ending, but deal with it, there's more chapters to come xD so what did you think? I hoped that answered some questions you had, if you had any. *Cough cough Snovolovac cough cough***

 **Speaking of which, thank you to Snovolovac, Tiddo-mus, lenail125, and Ruby the guest for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so glad you liked it~**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this, and there will be more coming so be sure to favorite, review, and follow this story for more! (Your reviews help me writer more and faster)**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	6. Chapter 6

When the two brothers pull up into the parking lot of the Sinful Angel, Dean couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement flood his body. He was careful not to let it show however; Dean didn't exactly like to express his desires for men in front of Sam, mostly because he thought it was inappropriate for him to do so in front of way younger little brother; but Dean was still excited, and he hoped that the super hot waiter from before would be working today so that Dean could drool over him in his mind.

Dean opened his door and helped Sam get out before locking the car and heading inside, smiling as the younger boy ran inside calling out a "I'll find us a table!" Over his shoulder. It made Dean happy to know that Sam was beginning to get used to their place and their new home; he hated that he had taken Sam away from their old home, but it needed to be done.

There was nothing there for Dean but the constant reminder of death, pain, and sadness.

So Dean followed Sam inside the cafe; he had a feeling that this little restaurant was going to become a place they frequently visited, but if it made Sam feel more at home, then Dean was willing to do anything. Dean spotted Sam sitting a table, two menus on the table and Sam was looking at one of them, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he focused on the words in front of him that seemed both familiar and yet foreign to his eyes.

"Everything alright Sammy?"

Dean questioned as he sat down at the two person table. Sam's tongue was poking out of the corner of his small mouth as he answered Dean without looking up from the menu.

"It's fine, I'm just trying g to read the menu. It's actually really difficult, but I can understand a few of the words."

Dean smiled and picked up the menu to find what he wanted to eat. "Well what do you feel like eating?"

"Is there chicken nuggets?"

"They have chicken tenders, which is like a equivalent to chicken nuggets."

"What does equivalent mean?"

"It means equal to, or similar."

Sam nodded seriously before putting down the menu and placing his arms on the table. "Then I want that." Just then the waiter came up to them, and the corner of Dean's lips turned upward when he saw who it was.

"Hello, I'm Castiel and I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

Castiel asked, his voice friendly as he turned to Sam. Sam gave a big smile and responded with "A glass of lemonade please." Castiel smiled and nodded to show hat he heard before turning to Dean.

"And for you sir?"

Dean suddenly felt nervous and cleared his throat to try and get rid of the nerves. "A sweet tea please." He requested, swallowing shallowly. "A lemonade and a sweet tea for the sweetie, you got it." Castiel gave Dean a flirtatious wink before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Dean to be a flustered mess. Dean watched Castiel walk away until he disappeared in the back before turning back to Sam, who was giggling silently.

"You liiiiike him."

Sam teased as he watched the blush on Dean's face spread towards the bottom of his neck. "Shut up Sam." Dean mumbled, both embarrassed and pleased that Castiel had taken a notice of him. Dean knew that he was somewhat attractive, but to make that sex god even look at him filled Dean with a newfound confidence.

Castiel soon came back out with the drinks and shifted his weight onto one leg as he prepared to take their orders. "What can I get for you today?"

"Well, he'll have your chicken tenders and fries, the kids please, and I'll take your homemade burger just the way it comes."

Dean answered, clearing his throat at the beginning. Castiel took down the order and smiled gently. "Okie dokie, it'll be right out." Dean watched as Castiel swiveled on his heel and walked away before turning to Sam with a large grin on his face.

"I like him; he says 'okie dokie'."

X.x.x

Dean gives a large sigh of satisfaction once he finishes his burger; Sam is still polishing off his fries, but Dean knows that he enjoyed the food there as well, maybe even as much as Dean dis. It was the first time in a awhile that Dean actually felt full, happy, and completely content.

Castiel soon comes over with his killer smile and folds his hands together over his apron. "How was everything? Is there anything else I can get for you?" Dean smiles and shakes his head gently.

"Just the check, if you would please."

Castiel smiles in response and leaves, and Dean turns back to Sam and smiles gently. "When we get home, you're gonna have to do homework and then we'll watch a movie before bed. Does that sound good?" Sam grinned and nodded wildly, tapping his knuckles against the table in excitement. Dean smiled and Castiel came back with the check, handing it to Dean with a smile and a small wink.

A cellphone number was written at the bottom.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I know it's been awhile since I last posted, things have been crazy at home with work and a lot of personal stuff (not to mention a bit of writers block) but thanks for sticking with me! I seem to have some ideas now, so writing should come a lot easier. :)**

 **A big thank you to lenail125, Re'pun'dunt, Snovolovac, Tiddo-mus, and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for reviewing the last chapter! Y'all are the best! *Blows kiss***

 **Anyways, please be sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought, and don't forget to favorite and follow this story for more. I'll try to post again, and soon. :)**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sits down on his bed, letting out a sigh as he does so. It had been a long day, and all Dean wanted was to curl up into a ball and sleep for hundreds of years. He lays down, throwing an arm over his face as he exhales slowly.

The phone number.

Castiel.

Dean quickly sits up and scrambles into his pocket, hoping that the receipt from dinner was still there; he always had a bad habit of throwing receipts away, especially if he paid with a credit card. Dean puts his hand into his pocket.

 **Fuck**.

He thinks, letting out a groan of frustration as he realizes that he unconsciously threw the important paper away, meaning that Castiel's phone number was now gone.

 **X.x.x**

The bell to The Sinful Angel dings happily as Dean pushes open the door, nervously putting his hands into his pockets as he takes a seat. He had just dropped Sam off at the school, and had some free time, so he decided to see Castiel once more to try and get that phone number again; he felt absolutely horrible that he had lost it, and had been kicking himself since last night about it.

"I'm Castiel, I'll be your waiter today. Though I'm sure you know that already."

Dean breaks free from his thoughts and looks up to spot Castiel standing there, his weight shifted into one leg, a notepad opened a pen in his hand, ready to take orders. Dean smiles shyly.

"I suppose I do."

"You know, some people might consider this stalking."

"Is it called stalking when the guy im watching gave me his number first?"

Castiel blushes deeply, tapping the pen against the notepad as a way to not meet Dean's eyes.

"You didn't call."

"Maybe I didn't want to seem desperate."

Castiel lets out a snort.

"Yeah, right."

"You don't even know my name."

Castiel avoids eye contact and clears his throat; Dean smiles and gestures to the empty seat in front of him. Castiel grumbles as he takes the seat.

"I can't stay long, my brother will be angry if he knows I'm not working."

Dean smiles and rests his chin on his laced fingers. "I'm Dean." He holds out his hand for Castiel to shake and castiel takes it slowly.

"Castiel, as you know."

"Well Cas, the truth is that I lost the receipt that you gave me. That's why I didn't call."

Castiel laughs. "Why does that seem like something you'd do? And Cas? Where'd you get that from?" Dean shrugs. "Castiel is a mouthful. Cas fits you better." Castiel throws his head back and laughs.

"Alright, well Dean, if I rewrite my number, will you lose it this time?"

Dean grins and pulls out his phone, unlocking it and going to the contact app. "Why don't you just put your number in, that way it's always with me?" Castiel blushes lightly but takes the phone and enters the number in.

"Say cheese."

Before Castiel knows what's happening, Dean takes a picture of him as his contact photo. "Dean!" Dean grins cockily.

"That's my name."

Castiel shakes his head and chuckles softly. "You're unbelievable." Dean leans forward slightly, wetting his lips with his tongue.

"You know you love it."

Castiel smiled softly and rested his chin on his hand, staring (quite) fondly at Dean.

"I do."

 **hey everyone!**

 **I am so sorry it took me forever to upload this, I've been busy and personal stuff. I had actually written this chapter beforehand, but didn't post it and I'm so glad because that wasn't my best writing and you all deserve so much more than that piece of shit! So I rewrote it, and I'm so glad cuz then this gem happened!**

 **Anyways, a big thanks to lenail125, Tiddo-mus, and Snovolovac for reviewing the last chapter! It means a lot!**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and follow this story if you enjoyed it :) It always makes me feel better and I try to upload faster when you do!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, Dean had steadily fallen into a sound routine: wake up, make Sam's lunch and breakfast, wake Sam up, have Sam eat and get ready, send Sam to school, go to work, take a half hour lunch break at the Sinful Angel (which he of course spent with Castiel), go back to work until Sam's school was over, pick Sam up, go home, make dinner, watch a movie, send Castiel a good night text before going to bed where he would awake within a few hours and do it all over again.

Dean had of course gotten the job with Bobby, and he loved every minute of it. Working with cars and getting his hands dirty was the best kind of therapy Dean could ask for; and it was free. It took his mind off things, and gave him a sense of grounding; something he had been lacking within the last few years. It filled Dean with a sense of purpose that he didn't find anywhere else, well, except caring for his kid brother, of course; but sometimes Dean would worry that he wasn't enough for his precious Sammy, and that he was failing him as both an older brother, and a legal guardian. Dean wasn't exactly the best example for how to grow up; he dropped out of highschool at 16 and just worked for most his life.

But Dean prided himself on that.

Somewhere deep Inside Dean he knew that Sam wouldn't turn out like him; Dean was going to raise him and save up enough money to put him through college. Dropping out wasn't an option for Sam, for he was much too smart to waste his brains and Dean knew that Sam would one day make a huge difference in the world. He tried to tell this to Sam any chance he got; especially when the topic of school came up. Sure Sam was only seven, but that didn't mean that Dean couldn't spoil him or make him see any kind of future.

Even if Dean was the only one who saw it for now.

Dean lifted a hand and wiped sweat away from his brow; he loved working with Bobby, but it was hard work and the days were still hot. Fall was coming, but it couldn't get here fast enough for Dean's personal taste. It was 1:30 in the afternoon, about an hour and a half before Dean was supposed to get off and pick up Sam from school when a small clunker of a car pulled up into the parking lot of the small garage. The car was a two seater, and Dean thought the color was supposed to be white, but the car itself was so dirty that it was hard to say for sure what color it was supposed to be.

Dean slammed the roof of the car he had finished working on and grabbed a dirty towel from off his table and wiped the grease away from his hands; it was the only downside to working with cars, because his hands were always dirty and it would take Dean hours to scrub all the grease away from under his fingernails, only to come back in the next day and have more of the grease and dirt clog their way back onto his hands. He leaned against the hood of the car and crossed his arms over his chest, squinting his eyes so he could see who brought this sorry excuse for a car against the glare of the bright sun.

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened when he realized that the owner of the clunker was no other than Castiel, who had a small smile on his face and looking extremely sexy with his tightly fit jeans and white shirt that hugged all the right places and his "just had sex" hair. It was the first time that Dean was seeing Castiel out of the café and out of uniform; Dean quickly found himself thinking inappropriate thoughts and found that he quite liked Castiel out of his uniform.

"Castiel! What are you doing here?"

Castiel smiled and shoved his hands into his front pockets. "My car is threatening to break down again and I was hoping that Bobby could fix it. The better question is, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I was a mechanic didn't I?"

"You never said where."

"Well look around Cas, I'm pretty sure it's here."

Castiel let out a laugh and Dean felt a tremor travel down his spine; he wasn't sure why, but somehow Dean knew that he could listen to that laugh for the rest of forever. "You got me there Dean. So, you think you can fix my sorry excuse for a car?" Dean smiled.

"Bring it around; I'll see what I can do."

 **X.x.x**

An hour later, and Dean had not managed to fix the car. This was unusual for Dean; he generally could fix any car within an hour or two, but this car was obviously the exception. There were just so many things wrong with it that Dean couldn't narrow it down to just one problem, and that was the most frustrating of all.

"I'm sorry Cas, but I'm gonna need to keep your car overnight. It's almost time for me to get off, and I can't fix it within those few minutes; in fact, it'll probably take me all of tomorrow to get it fixed completely."

Dean said as he slammed the hood of the car down. He turned to Castiel who was looking slightly distract, chewing on his fingernail.

 _I wish I could be that fingernail._

Dean thought as Castiel responded. "Right, well thanks for taking care of it. She's old, but she's something special; though i pretty much have to take her into the shop at least once a month."

 _why did I think that?_

"Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts, embarrassed by his own mind. "I'm fine, sorry, I was just thinking." Castiel raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Do you need a ride home Cas?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Oh Dean, I couldn't ask that of yo-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

"But still, I-"

"Just as long as you don't mind that we stop to pick my little brother up from school. Is that okay with you?"

Castiel shut his mouth and smiled in defeat. "I'm not going to win against this, am I?" Dean grinned cockily and stepped forward to Castiel, closing the gap between them just a little bit.

"Come on Cas, a hot guy is offering to take you home. Why would you say no?"

"Dean, are you flirting with me?"

Dean smiled and wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer and closing their gap altogether.

"And if I am?"

He whispered, his voice low causing Castiel to take a small gasp. A light blush was rising to Castiel's cheeks, but he didn't pull away from Dean.

"I-I suppose I'd have to allow you to take me home then."

Castiel murmured, his voice breathy from being so close to Dean. "Then let me show you my ride Baby." Dean could feel Castiel shiver in his arm and it made Dean grin; he loved being this sexy, and he secretly hoped that this would give him a date soon.

"Lead the way hot stuff."

 **X.x.x**

Dean had his hand on Castiel's knee the whole ride to Sam's school. The hand was of course there with Castiel's consent, and Dean was not unaware of the faint but growing blush on Castiel's cheeks and lower neck; it made Dean want to lean over and bite the red marks to bring even more blood to the area.

Dean threw the car in park once they arrived at Sam's school and was waiting for Sam to come out when Dean suddenly turned to Castiel, gripping his knee slightly. "Castiel, I -" Dean was suddenly cut off when the back door opened and Sam climbed inside the car.

"Hey Dean! Hello Castiel!"

He greeted cheerfully, taking his backpack off and putting it next to him on the seat. Dean sighed internally and slowly removed his hand from Castiel's knee, hoping Sam hadn't seen it. "Hello Sam, how was school?" Castiel greeted politely, giving Sam a small smile.

"It was great! We did lots of arts and crafts today, since it was art day."

"Bring anything home Sammy?"

"Of course Dean! I always do, you know that."

Dean smiled at Sam through the review mirror as he started to drive away. "Okay buddy, well we have to drop Castiel off at his house, and then you can show me when we get home, alright?" Sam grinned widely.

"Alright!"

 **X.x.x**

Twenty minutes later Dean finally arrived at Castiel's house. As he slowly pulled up into the small house, he couldn't help but look at the house in awe. It was small, but beautiful. It was painted a light blue with ivory accents, and had vines growing on one side of the house, and it had a front porch where Christmas tree lights had been strung throughout the banner and two rocking chairs sat on one side of the porch while a rocking swing was on the other side. It was two stories high, and had about eight windows total, in just the front of the house.

"Cas, your house... it's beautiful."

Dean remarked as he slowly pulled into the long driveway. They had to go through a little mini forest in order to reach the house. Castiel smiled shyly. "Thank you, my grandfather built it for my parents twenty years ago, a year after I had been born." Dean reached the end of the driveway and threw the car in park once more.

"I'm gonna walk Cas up to the door, so you wait here okay?"

He asked, turning to look at Sam. Sam didn't reply; he just nodded his head slowly as he continued to stare at the beautiful house. Dean opened his car door and got out of the car at the same time as Castiel, and walked him up to the door, his hands in his pockets. Once they reached the door, Dean turned to Castiel with a small smile.

"I had a nice time today. Sorry about your car, I'll get it done tomorrow."

Castiel smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Really Dean, it's fine. Take your time, I wasn't getting very far with her anyways." Dean smiled and bit his lip nervously.

"So, Cas, I was wondering... would you maybe like to grab dinner with me sometime? Just the two of us?"

"Dean, are you asking me out in a date?"

Castiel asked jokingly, tugging his lip with his teeth. Dean chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well then yes. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Dean smiled widely. "Great, I'll text you the details. I'll see you later Cas."

"See ya Dean."

Castiel smiled once more before opening the door and going inside, leaving Dean alone. Dean grinned to himself before jogging over to the car and getting inside, the smile still present on his face.

"Got a hot date?"

Dean looked up at Sam through the review to see his cocky little grin, one he must have learned from Dean.

"Shut up you."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I want to apologize, I haven't uploaded for a very long time and I am so sorry! The truth is that I was and still kinda am, facing a really rough patch in my life right now and I just couldn't write. I didn't want to upload some crappy story, but honestly, I couldn't find it within me to write. But, I'm happy to say that I think I'm back! So taadaa! An extra long and fluffy chapter to show you how sorry I am.**

 **Anyways, a massive thank you to lenail125, Snovolovac, and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **As always, please be sure to add this to your favorites, leave a review, and follow the story! Also, be sure to follow me so you can get updates on when I upload!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trigger warning! Heavy mentions of self hate, so please be careful with that. Its only till the end of the italicized part, so if you wanna skip it to be safe, I understand. Stay safe guys, and remember you're always loved and amazing!**

 _"Shhh, it's all okay."_

 _A voice says in the back of Dean's mind, but it's not okay. Nothing is okay. The whole bane of Dean's existence is most definitely not okay, and anyone who says differently is selling something._

 _"Shhh, it's all okay."_

 _Dean presses his hands against his ears to try and block out the voice, but you can't block out a voice that's in your mind, or so he finds. Dean falls to his knees and let's out a small sob, because nothing is okay, for Dean is a worthless piece of garbage that doesn't deserve to live. He is dirty, and every time Dean looks at himself he can feel the dirt caking his body from all points with a kind of stink that cannot be washed out, no matter how many showers Dean takes or how hard he scrubs his body. A black substance is firmly attached to him and no matter what, Dean cannot take it off._

 _"Shhh, it's all okay."_

 _But of course, it's never okay. Dean doesn't deserve to take care of Sam, doesn't want to take care of Sam, because why would he raise his little brother if in the end Sam would grow up and see how dirty and worthless Dean really is? It would crush Dean, right down to the bone; not that it mattered much for Dean did not matter._

 _"Shhh, it's all okay."_

Dean suddenly jolts awake and sits up in bed, his breath labored and his shirt sticking to his chest because of sweat. His heart is hammering against his chest and it takes Dean a moment to realize that he's awake, that nothing is there and there's no voice speaking to him.

He's not in Texas anymore.

Dean falls asleep crying.

 **X.x.x**

A quiet _ding_! awakes Dean the next morning, rousing Dean back into consciousness. He lets out a quiet groan as he is suddenly hit with a huge migraine, due to him falling asleep while crying last night; Dean opens his eyes slowly and grabs his phone from his bedside table before turning it on and looking at who texted him.

 _ **Pancakes and coffee? My treat ;)**_

A small smile creeps onto Dean's face as he realizes the text is from Castiel, one of the hottest boys Dean ever had the pleasure to meet.

 _ **You had me at pancakes. Where at? I'll meet you.**_

 **X.x.x**

"Dean Winchester, don't you look fine this morning?"

Dean smiles shyly as he pulls out a chair and sits down across from Castiel, who has a flirtatious smile upon his smug, yet alarmingly attractive, face.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for me to take you out to dinner before asking me on another date?"

Castiel shrugs playfully and fiddles with his cup of coffee. "You were taking too long."

"I asked you out yesterday."

"And I asked you out today."

Dean laughs and rolls his eyes, shaking his head gently. "You're an idiot." He laughs, uncrossing his arms and resting them on the table. Castiel smiles in response and takes one of Dean's hands, turning it over and running his fingers on the palm gently.

"You know you love it."

He murmurs, not looking up at Dean. The two men were seated at a fairly large diner, right by a large window who's early morning sun was glinting through the partially open blinds falling onto Castiel's dark hair, and catching all the little spaces of the gaps of Castiel's eyelashes, which Dean was watching intensely. Though Castiel was not meeting Dean's eye, Dean could still clearly see Castiel tug his lip between his teeth and a small smile creeping onto Castiel's stubbled cheeks, the smile most likely coming from a thought Castiel recently had.

As Dean watched Castiel, he felt the strings in his heart tug, hard. This man, this beautiful man, was interested in Dean, despite how dirty and ugly Dean was. For some strange reason, it filled with a strange feeling, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since his mother died or the day that Dean left Texas behind and never looked back.

The feeling of hope.

Dean cleared his throat and smiled. "What are you doing with my hand?" He asked, not unkindly. "I like the feel of your palms. They shoe that you're a hard worker, and yet, you are gentle and caring. You've seen hardship, but you're not afraid of the future, nor are you afraid of work; in fact, it seems more like you like work and you don't avoid it like some people."

"You can tell all that from my palm?"

Castiel laughed.

"Nope, just a hunch I had from when I first saw you."

Castiel let go of Dean's hand, and Dean mourned the lost.

"So, Cas, how old are you?"

"Twenty. Yourself?"

"Seventeen. I'll be legal soon baby."

Castiel burst into laughter, a snort escaping his mouth, causing Dean to laugh as well. It took a couple minutes for the two to calm down from their burst of laughter, and when they finally did calm down, they were wiping tears out of their eyes.

"So Dean, why aren't you in school then?"

Castiel giggled, taking deep breaths to calm his breathing. Dean suddenly sobered up and he cleared his throat, trying to buy his time.

"That's not important."

There's an awkward silence for a bit, Castiel staring confused at Dean while Dean stared down at the table with his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry, that was really personal-"

"No, it's fine. Just a touchy subject. My brother keeps saying I could go, but I can't go back. I can never go back."

Another silence follows this statement before Castiel clears his throat.

"Where is Sam, by the way?"

"Oh I dropped him off at school before coming here. I have the day off, thats why I'm here. Wait, isn't your car at my shop?"

"Yeah, I just got a ride off my brother Lucifer."

"I'm sorry, I should really get that fixed."

"It's fine, you'll finish tomorrow."

Dean smiled gently. "Yeah, I won't slack off." Castiel chuckled, tugging his lip between his teeth again. "So, does this count as a first date?"

"Do you want it to?"

Castiel shrugged, toying with his coffee again. "Yes and no." He responds, glancing up at Dean. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight? It can be a unofficial official first date." Dean proposes, leaning forward in his chair. Castiel giggles and smiles gently, his eyes twinkling a bit.

"Yeah; yeah I'd really like that."

The waiter comes by with a notepad and a large, friendly smile, his name tag reading "Benny".

"Are y'all brothers ready to order?"

He asks friendly, his voice holding a heavy New Orleans accent. Castiel glances over at Dean and Dean smiles in response.

"Yes, I do believe we are."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Fuck, I know I said I would update more and I'm totally sorry. But, it's up now so hooray!**

 **A big thanks to Destiel101, Tiddo-mus, KittyKatZorse, lenail125, and Snovolovac for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you guys so much, it means alot~**

 **I totally don't mean to do this, because I never do, but OMG two of my top favorite FF writers has read my stories and loved them! *Squeals* I'm so honored, it's the best feeling in the world!**

 **Finally, I love all you guys. You've been really supportive of me through my tough times and I appreciate it alot. Your comments keep me going and push me to write and to write good, because you guys deserve it. So thank you for sticking with me, you guys are awesome!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and of course, review this story if you enjoyed it! Also, don't forget to add me to your favorite authors list so you can get updates on when I, well, update!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**

 **P.s. does anyone watch MLP? If so, would anyone be interested in reading an MLP fanfiction I'm writing? It's really good xD**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the night of the big date; well, technically speaking it wasn't the first date, since they did have pancakes just that morning, but it was the night of the big date, and Dean was feeling ready; scared, but ready.

Dean wasn't entirely too sure why he was scared exactly; there was, of course, one very specific reason, but Dean likes to bury that reason far far down the surface of himself so that he never has to see it unless it just comes bursting from his chest like fireworks that he just can't help. Dean paused as he was tying his tie to think about his most recent thought, but soon shrugged without care and continued on. He normally didn't wear such formal attire on dates, but for some strange reason, Dean knew this date was important, and he wanted to dress to the occasion.

After a long time if frantically trying to fix his unneeded up hair, Dean finally decided that he was ready for the night; he spritzed on a bit of cologne, not middle schooler bit, but just enough to be noticed in a pleasant way before finally grabbing his keys. The baby sitter he had hired, some guy named Michael, was already in the living room, playing on his phone while Sam played with his little toy cars.

"Okay Sammy, I'm gonna be back by the time you fall asleep, so give me a kiss on the cheek okay?"

Sammy stood and ran ovee to Dean, wrapping his tiny arms around Dean's neck and placing a big kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean grinned and held Sam close, embracing the smaller boy in the frame of his much larger body completely. Once the scene had been complete, Sam went back to his toy cars and Dean turned to Michael with a small smile on his face. "Sorry for taking so long, it's just my first date since-" Dean had to catch himself, coughing suddenly before swallowing hard and clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that, since my mom died two years ago."

Michael forced a small, seeming so perfectly fake that Dean probably wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the small glint in Michaels eyes. "Oh no, you're completely fine. What time does Sam need to be put to bed?"

"No later than nine."

"Any allergies?"

"None that I know of."

Michael smiled his fake smile once more and Dean took that as his sign to leave. "Alright, well I'm gonna go. Bye Sam, be good for Michael!" Dean then quickly turned around and left, shutting the door behind him. It made him nervous to leave his little brother behind, but even with his little to none knowledge about dating, he knew it was never cool to bring a sibling on a date until you've been dating for a long time; even then it was still a little weird. Dean sighed internally as he realized that the dating scene for someone who was basically a single dad, was not very promising.

 **X.x.x**

Cas and Dean were walking side by side through a park; they had juat had a very lovely evening together, eating dinner in a nice restaurant Dean had googled, and then because the night was so beautiful, Castiel insisted that they go for a moonlit walk; so here the two of them were, walking through a decently lit park, laugjing and having a great time. Dean was, of course, overdressed; the two both felt embarrassed at their choice in wardrobe, but Dean secretly loved that Castiel wore a tan, oversized cardigan over a crisp white button up, where the Navy blue tie was crooked, and Castiel secretly loved that Dean wore a white button up, a sports blazer, and messy tie that had little wrinkles in it, almost as if the tie had been tied again and again, all in different areas of the tie. Castiel loved this because he had gotten the impression that Dean doesn't do "formal", so for Dean to try on their very first date meant alot to Castiel.

As the two talked and walked, they were slowly walking closer and closer to one another until their arms were touching; they weren't holding hands, but they weren't brushing against one another either. Dean felt extremely nervous with Castiel; he liked the other man a lot, but he wasn't exactly familiar with dating, or really dating men at any rate. Sam had taken over his life so suddenly that by the time Dean was even really thinking about things like dating, he was faced with fatherhood, and even though Sam was just his little brother and not his son, Dean still had to make difficult decisions just as a parent would have to in order to keep Sam safe, happy, and healthy.

"Do you have something on your mind Dean?"

Castiel's question cut through Dean's thoughts like a knife and Dean smiled softly to reassure the other man. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just really enjoying myself with you." Castiel smiled and then linked his fingers with Dean's, giving a small squeeze.

"This is my favorite part of this park, the moon reflects so beautifully on the surface of the water, and since it's still warm outside, lightning bugs are still out and about, making these beautiful little sparks of light; and then there's the trees, creating music with their dying leaves with every brush of the wind, the sound both comforting and reassuring, as if their song tells me that everything is going to be okay."

Castiel then pauses and gives a small laugh. "I'm sorry, I was rambling." He turns to look at Dean, who was staring in awe at him, amazement evident in his emerald eyes. A light flush appeared on Castiel's cheek and he coughed quietly with his free hand to cover his embarrassment. "W-what is it?" He stammers, not looking at Dean.

"That was beautiful Cas."

Castiel glanced up at Dean and grinned. "Thank you, I'm actually somewhat of a poet. I bother my family all the time with little poems like that." Dean's mouth turned upward with his sly smirk. "Well you can bother me anytime with those little poems."

Castiel suddenly pulled Dean close to his body and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, their faces just inches apart, so close that Dean could smell Castiel's breath; cinnamon, like Castiel had snuck a piece of gum after dinner. Dean's breath caught in his throat and he had to put a hand on Castiel's shoulder to steady himself.

"Cas...?"

"Is it okay if I do this Dean?"

A light blush sprinkled across Dean's nose at the question. "I'm not sure you'd want to." Castiel gave Dean a sexy smile (making Dean weak at the knees). "I promise you, I want to." He whispered lowly, slowly bringing their lips together before pulling away at the last second, teasing Dean.

"But only if you want to."

Dean swallowed his nerves and decided to confess to Castiel what he had been afraid to do all night long.

"I've never been with a man before."

Dean said nervously, his hand tightening on Castiel's shoulder, afraid of what Castiel would say in response. Would he be disgusted? Throw Dean away because Dean had no experience? Dean didn't know what to expect, and not knowing made him even more nervous.

"Would you like to be?"

Dean's head shot up when he heard Castiel, his eyes wide. "What?" He squeaked.

"I asked if you wanted to be with a man; it doesn't matter to me Dean if you've never been with a man. In fact... I kinda prefer it."

A shiver rippled through Dean as Castiel whispered that last part in his ear, pressing his lips in a soft kiss just underneath Dean's earlobe. It was a shiver of pleasure, of happiness; it was so unfamiliar to Dean, but he knew he wanted more.

"I suppose I could be with a man. Do you know anyone who could step up to the challenge?"

Dean teased, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Castiel's neck. It was an awkward position, given Dean's formal attire, but it hardly mattered to the two men.

"I can think of someone."

Castiel then bended down slightly and pressed his lips to Dean's, crushing Dean tightly to his body with his wrists holding Dean's waist and his hands splayed on Dean's lower back. It was a whole new sensation to Dean, but Dean quickly found that he enjoyed being kissed as if he was a person, someone to be loved, someone to be cherished.

Someone who was worth it.

The kiss must've lasted only moments, but to the two men, it felt like forever. When Castiel finally pulled away, Dean's eyes were still closed, his lips tingling from the feeling of Castiel's. Castiel smiled when he saw Dean in so much bliss; he wasn't sure why, but somehow Castiel knew that he had to do everything within his power to make sure that Dean was always happy with him.

Something told Castiel that Dean had had hardly any chance of being happy.

 **Don't you just love it when an author lies to you?**

 **Sorry sorry sorry ahput the wait, school has been super crazy and getting up at 5 in the morning isn't fun.**

 **Anyways, I totally believe that Castiel is taller than Dean, but only slightly, and I totally love top Castiel, so yeah! Don't like it? Oh well, deal with it! XD**

 **Thanks to lenail125, MageZQuartz, and Tiddo-mus for reviewing the last chapter, I appreciate it!**

 **And finally, you guys should not have been surprised when I didn't write the date. I can write a lot of things, but dates are never one xD**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	11. Chapter 11

**This follows immediately after the last chapter fyi**

"Dean, as much as I would love to continue kissing you until forever stopped, you have to go back home to Sam and relieve the baby sitter."

Dean opened his eyes slowly and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder. "I don't want to leave. I'm worried about Sam and want to go home to check on him, but there's a larger part that doesn't want to be parted from your arms. Was that totally lame of me to say?"

Castiel laughed, the sound of it vibrating through Dean's chest. "No, I know what you mean. My little brother is at home too, but I'm not too worried because my eldest brother is watching him."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Three. Lucifer, Micheal, and Gabriel."

Dean picked his head up from Castiel's shoulder. "Did you say Gabriel? That's funny, Sam said that he made a friend at school named Gabriel."

"Maybe it's the same person?"

Dean smiled and stood on his tippy toes. "I hope so, so I can see you more."

"My, Dean Winchester, are you telling me you only like me for my little brother?"

"Maybe."

Castiel gave a playful growl and nuzzled Dean's neck with his nose, making Dean giggle. "I'm gonna have to punish you now."

"I'm ready for my punishment."

Castiel gently bit Dean's neck, making Dean give a small squeal of laughter, his smile bright on his face.

"Okay, okay, I really have to get home now, I told the babysitter I'd be home by ten." Castiel pulled away from Dean's neck and gave an adorable pout. "Okay, if you're sure."

"Can I take you home?"

"I'd love for you too."

 **X.x.x**

Dean shut the door behind Micheal and sighed quietly, leaning his weight against the door, his forehead resting on the cool wood. It had been the most amazing night Dean had had in a really long, but a part of him felt guilty; mostly for leaving Sam by himself with a stranger, but there was another thing.

A smaller thing.

Dean pushed himself off the door and walked down to Sam's room, pushing open the door gently and walking inside quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping child. He walked over to Sam and tilted his head slightly as he looked at his younger brother, his breaths coming in deep and slow, his face illuminated by the light from the hallway. A small smile creot onto Dean's face as he brushed his fingers across Sam's forehead, moving the shaggy hair behind Sam's tiny ear. A sense of reassurance overcame Dean once he was able to make sure that Sam was okay; it made the guilt subside slightly.

"Dean?"

Sam asked groggily, opening his eyes slowly as they scrunched against the light splayed on his face. Dean shushed him quietly as Sam rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists. "Shh, it's okay buddy. I was just checking on you, sorry for waking you."

"It's okay."

"I'm gonna go to bed okay? You should go back to sleep."

"Will you sleep with me? I missed you."

Dean smiled and tucked Sam's hair behind his ear again. "Okay buddy, I'll sleep with you." Dean slowly lifted the blanket up as Sam moved over, and soon Dean was underneath the covers in the cramped bed, Sam resting his head against Dean's chest; Dean didn't know why, but he knew that Sam found comfort in his heartbeat.

"Good night Sammy."

"Good night Dean."

Dean tucked an arm underneath his head as he felt Sam snuggle close to his body and he slowly closed his eyes, hoping to catch a bit of sleep as the night he spent with Castiel replayed in his mind.

 **X.x.x**

"Dean, can I have a friend come over and play?"

Dean looked up from his coffee and smiled; Sam hadn't been able to shut up about this boy in his class, and Dean knew it was only a matter of time before Sam would ask him if he could have a play date.

"That sounds like a great idea Sammy, why don't we have a play date here in Friday? You can wait until then right?"

Sam grinned brightly and started to nod furiously, practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. "Thank you Dean!" Dean smiled, happy that he could make his little brother happy with just one word; though, it was always hard for Dean to say no to Sam; Dean spoiled his little brother like crazy, and as Sam grew older, he started to realize it more and more.

"I have one rule, your friend has to have an accompaniment who will stay with me while he's here. Deal?"

"Deal!"

 **Hello, me again!**

 **Is anyone still reading this? I know it's kinda droneing on, I have plans to pick it up soon, so please stick with it!**

 **Thanks to lenail125 for reviewing the last chapter, it means a ton to me!**

 **I hope to get the next chapter up soon, and I promise that a lot will progress, unless no one is reading anymore.** ** _Please let me know in the comments if you're still interested!_** **This is super important!**

 **Finally, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	12. Chapter 12

A sturdy knock was heard at the door and Dean smiles slightly, excited to finally meet the little boy Sam had been raving about for the longest time. He knew that Sam was going to introduce the friend and then hide away in his room, leaving Dean to force awkward conversation for two hours before the guests would leave for their own homes, relieving Dean of being a truly terrible host.

"I'll get it!"

Sam screamed before Dean could even rise from his seat in the couch. Dean rose anyways to greet their guests, but not without chuckling first at his adorable little brother and the excitement that radiated from the smaller boy's frame. "Gabe!"

Dean turned and saw a young boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair coming inside his apartment with a wide, mischievous grin plastered on his charming face. Dean could tell that this "Gabe" was just as excited as Sam was, though he was doing better at keeping his cool. Dean of course also noticed that Sam stood just a few centimeters taller than Gabe, a difference that most wouldn't have noticed unless they were looking for it.

"Hiya moose. Mind moving over so my big bro can come in?"

It was at this point when Dean decided to journey forwards towards the door, and was soon frozen in shock once he saw who had accompanied the young boy.

It was Castiel.

"You got to be shitting me."

Sam reached over and gently (but firmly) swatted Dean's arm, letting a quiet but furious "language!" Hiss towards his elder brother, but Dean had to ignore him; Dean was once again encaptured by Castiel's deep blue eyes and handsome features- it seemed that Castiel was just as enslaved by Dean's emerald eyes.

A soft, but polite cough brought Dean back to earth and the spell holding the two men together was broken. Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts smiling genuinely. "Hello, I'm Dean, welcome to our home."

"I'm Gabriel. That's my brother Castiel, though it seems as if you two have already met."

The two boys giggled furiously at the blushes that filled both the older men's cheeks at the younger's scandalous accusation. Dean cleared his throat to respond, but before he could open his mouth to defend himself, Sam had grabbed hold of Gabriel's hand.

"Come on, my rooms across the hall."

Dean watched the two boys run to Sam's room, and he didn't turn back around until after he heard the door shut. Dean turned his head to face Castiel.

"Well-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when Dean turned around and was suddenly locking lips with Castiel; the action surprised him so much that Castiel had to keep a hand on Dean's lower back to hold him up.

Not that Dean minded.

Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel's soft hair and reveled in the tingles his lips received due to Castiel's cinnamon Chapstick; Dean soon decided that cinnamon was his new favorite flavor, and he wouldn't mind tasting it for the rest of forever. Dean suddenly felt his lips being parted and felt a tongue run over his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter Dean's mouth, and Dean then suddenly pulled away as a memory stirred in his mind. It was a powerful memory, so much so that Dean could almost picture the exact moment perfectly, and it left Dean practically trembling in fear; Castiel pulled away as well, a look of concern and confusion filtering on his face as he murmured a quiet "Dean?", concern starting to overpower the slightly older man.

Dean thought he had suppressed that memory.

"I'm sorry,"

Dean chocked as he forced that memory back into the depths of his minds void where it belonged, feeling humiliation flood through his veins as he was brought back to present time.

"I'm so sorry."

"Dean it's alright. Why don't you sit down?"

Castiel gently led Dean to the couch and made him sit down, his arms never once leaving Dean's side. Once seated, Dean held his head between his hands as he felt mortification begin to set in. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I don't know what just happened."

"No, its my fault; I should've asked for your consent first before I did anything."

"Oh god, I bet you never want to see me again."

Castiel let out a small trill of laughter.

"Dean, that's ridiculous, of course I want to see you again."

Dean peeked out from his fingers to glance at Castiel, almost as if testing to see if he was serious.

"Really?"

Castiel smiled warmly and began to massage Dean's scalp with one hand gently, the other hand still on Dean's arm. "Of course silly. I don't kiss just anyone like that." Dean could feel his cheeks warming at the obvious tones of affection coming from Castiel's deep voice.

"O-oh, okay then."

Castiel smiles warmly again, his fingers gently scratching Dean's scalp and Dean feels as if he's floating; he never wants to spend another second away from this marvelous hand and the pleasure he's receiving.

"So, may I have the pleasure of being able to cuddle with you perhaps?"

Dean smiled and leaned into Castiel's open arms, resting his head just underneath Castiel's jaw, relaxing as Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's middle, completely encasing the younger man. Dean soon relaxed into his arms, letting out a small sigh of content as the bad memory slowly faded away from his mind, like Dean hoped it would. He couldn't believe that it dared to show its ugly face in broad daylight, and not at least wait until Dean was alone in his room, where his tears could freely run and there would be no one to bother him.

No one but himself.

Dean smiled gently as he felt Castiel's lips just underneath his ear, his voice low and deep. "Is it okay if I kiss you like this?" Dean let out a small laugh and snuggled closer to the older man. "Of course it's okay."

"I don't want to do anything to upset you."

Dean turned to look Castiel in the eyes, his hand resting gently on the bottom of Castiel's strong jawline, rubbing his thumb over his scruff gently. "You could never do anything to upset me Castiel."

"But earlier-"

"Was a fluke. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Castiel smiled and tightened his hand on Dean's waist. "Then can I ask you a question?" As Castiel spoke, he was slowly leaning forward until he was so close to Dean's face that Dean could feel every inhale and exhale that Castiel took.

"What is it?"

Dean asked, his voice quiet, his eyes never leaving Castiel's.

"Be my boyfriend."

Dean inhaled sharply and smiled widely.

"Of course you dweeb."

A wide smile broke out against Castiel's face and leaned even closer, their lips almost touching but not quite; Dean knew Castiel was teasing him and it was driving him insane.

"May I kiss you?"

Dean answered by pressing their lips together rather forcefully, sliding his arm from Castiel's face to around his neck and holding him closer.

It seemed the two were going to have a playdate of their very own.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Yes, this is the next chapter, sorry it's late, but I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it, and I can't wait to write the next few chapters because guys, this story is gonna go places and I can't wait to see your reactions.**

 **I know that some of you guys had some questions, and while I try to answer them using the story, this was a bad chapter to try and do so, so the next chapter will answer any questions you may have about who's living with who and what not.**

 **Also, I know that this is usually where I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but I can't actually see who reviewed right now because I'm writing this on a computer and not my tablet like I normally do, so to everyone who reviewed, thank you so very much! I was afraid that people were no longer interested in the story because I was getting less and less reviews and also due to the fact that we're 12 chapters in and I haven't really gone anywhere, but I beg you to stay with it, because it will be coming to a close within the next ten(?) chapters, and it will move, I promise!**

 **Finally, I ask that you be sure to leave a review, follow the story, and add it to your favorites so you can get notifications on when I update it. Also, if you're willing, check out some of my other work, and if you like it, be sure to follow and favorite me as well because I love it when you do!**

 **I've written too much, so I'm gonna go now. Thanks for everything, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trigger Warning: Extreme sadness and depression, self hatred, and anger. Please know you guys are loved, and please don't do anything to hurt yourself okay?**

Dean steps into the shower, smiling slightly as the hot liquid hits his body almost instantly. It felt so good to get into a shower after a long day of fixing cars, dealing with his little brother, and making out with his boyfriend. Shower time was the only time Dean had to himself, and he liked to cherish every moment of it. Dean in no way minded going to work, taking care of Sam, or even hanging out with his boyfriend, but Dean secretly loved his time with his mind.

Well, he also hated it too.

Dean stands under the stream of water and closes his eyes, allowing the water to fill his ears and flood his mind with its mindless music when suddenly a low sob comes from Dean's chest and forces his way out of his mouth. Soon Dean slides to the cold, plastic floor of his shower tub, sobbing quietly as his tears mixes with the shower water. What he is crying about, he's not entirely sure; everything has been going so well ever since he moved back to Kansas. But the pain in Dean's chest is too real, and he can't force back the tears anymore. It seems that every other night Dean cries himself to sleep, but this is the first time it happened while he was completely consciousness and didn't have the luxury of falling asleep soon afterward.

Dean covers his mouth with his hand and tries to stifle his cries, not wanting to wake Sam up. Sam would only start crying as well, and Dean didn't want to deal with that; one brother's sadness was enough for him at the moment. Dean suddenly found it hard to breath, almost as if all his fear, doubt and self hatred was blocking his airways and making it difficult for the much needed and wanted air to make their way into his lungs where they belonged. It had been a long time since this last happened to Dean, and he almost forgot what he was supposed to do in moments like this. Panic seemed ready to overtake him and make him drown in the sea of despair, and no matter how much Dean wanted to, he knew that he couldn't, if only for Sam's sake.

Dean loved Sam, he really did, but sometimes, when Dean was alone and allowed the darker side of his mind free, he hated Sam. He hated that every moment of his life was taken by his little brother. He hated that he barely had time to spend with his boyfriend, he hated that he couldn't go to school because of his little brother, and most of all, Dean hated that he couldn't drown because of his little brother. Sometimes the hatred was too much for Dean; Dean always hated himself even more in these moments, because he always felt awful and guilty about blaming his own sadness on his brother.

Dean stifles his tears and turns off the water.

 **x.x.x**

"Why won't you tell me anything about your family?"

Dean asks, trying to seem nonchalant, but his nervousness shows through his tone slightly. Dean was at the cafe. eating a late breakfast after dropping Sam off at school before he went into work. It was part of his daily routine, one that Dean didn't mind shelling out a few extra dollars for the extremely good service. Castiel looks up from the table across from Dean's where he was putting the dirty dishes into a large, plastic bin.

"Well, you've never asked."

"I'm asking now."

Castiel lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his growing hair before running it down his face. "My family is complicated Dean. You wouldn't be interested."

"You don't know that." Dean argues.

Castiel raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me you're interested?"

"Well, it's just that we're dating and I barely know anything about your family life."

"I don't know anything about your family life either. Or anything that happened before you came back to Kansas." Dean blushes and looks away, staring out the window. He didn't want to talk about his family, and he especially didn't want to talk about what happened in Ohio either.

He wasn't ready yet.

"It's just me and my brother Lucifer. My dad is an extreme Christian, therefore he is very against homosexuality, and threw me out of the house when I was fifteen, when he caught me in the back seat of Balthazar's car, hickies covering my neck and my boyfriend's hand down my pants. My mom didn't say anything to stop my dad, and was silent when he threw me out. Lucifer took me in and went to my dad, saying that he was no longer going to take my dad's abuse to me and that he was leaving for good. Micheal didn't want to leave my dad's house because he agrees with my dad's crazy thinking, and my little brother, Gabriel, was too young to understand what was happening, in fact, I don't even think he was born yet. My mom might have been pregnant when it all went down, I'm not actually sure, it's all pretty fuzzy. Lucifer and I went to court to fight over custody for Gabriel, or at least visitation rights, and we won the visitation but not custody. I plan to fight for him again when he's older, if he wants. He's too young to really understand anything."

As Castiel speaks, he avoids Dean's eyes, instead focusing on putting the glasses slowly into his plastic bin and wiping down the table free of crumbs. Dean doesn't say anything; he's too shocked to. He had no idea that Castiel had it that hard, and if Dean really looks at Castiel, he can see his adam's apple bobbing hard, obviously trying to hold back tears he had long ago cried out.

"Cas, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Castiel looks up and smiles sadly. "There's no way you would've. Give me one second, I'm gonna go take this to Luci and then I'll be back to talk." Before Dean could even begin to object, Castiel turned and left, filling Dean with panic. He didn't know what he wanted to tell Castiel, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell him his whole life story at a restaurant, especially right before he was supposed to go to work. Dean wasn't sure what to expect, or how Castiel was going to take things, and it scared Dean.

Dean feels a kiss being placed on his forehead and he smiles, knowing it's Castiel, feeling his panic melt away as Castiel slides into the seat across from Dean. "So, what's your life story?"

Dean takes a deep breath, staring down at his coffee."

"My dad was an alcoholic growing up, and for a long time, it was just me, my mom, and my dad. My mom got pregnant when I was ten, and when she went to get an ultrasound, she passed out in the office with nothing there to catch her or anything. The doctors had her tested, and found out that she had stage two cancer in her liver, stomach, and lungs *****. My mom refused surgery, insisting that she could beat it the natural way. Anyways, my mom gave birth to Sam, and because she was so sick and very pregnant, my dad was always gone, working three jobs and drinking. It fell to me to take care of mom and Sammy, but two years later, she couldn't fight it anymore. She died, leaving me and my brother and my dad. My dad was already an alcoholic, but he started to drink even more after her death, and would get violent, blaming me and Sam for her death. I made sure that Sam wouldn't take any of the hits, so it was always me that he hit and put out his cigarettes on, until one day, he just left. Left home to get a drink and never came back. I was twelve, Sam was two, and I was able to take care of him for awhile but I had to lie about my age to work and such, running away from child services and such, and when I was sixteen, I dropped out of school and moved from Ohio back here. I don't even know why I left this place in the first place; maybe it was because it reminded me of mom everywhere I looked, but I regret it so much. I never should have left."

Dean finishes his story and there is a tense silence hanging over the two men; both were thinking about their past and their partners past, realizing the demons that both men had to face in order to get to where they were today. Everything that has happened to them lead them to find each other and be in each other's company. Dean flinches in surprise when he sees Castiel reach across the small table to take Dean's hand in his own, and Dean has a sudden realization.

Out of all the horrible things that has happened to him in his life, he didn't regret any of it. He didn't regret moving to Ohio, he didn't regret his horrible father, he didn't regret his mother's untimely death. Everything that has happened to him, lead him to this man. This man, who Dean could feel love radiating off his body with every laugh, with every touch, with every kiss. This man, who Dean felt like he could tell anything without being judged. This man, who Dean felt support with. This overwhelming feeling of love for this man was terrifying to Dean; the last time he felt this kind of love, he was betrayed. This feeling of need for Castiel, this feeling of never wanting to be away from him, was terrifying. When did he allow himself to become so attached? How did this come to be?

 _Maybe I can tell him._

The thought whispered in the back of Dean's mind, sending a chilling jolt of fear throughout Dean's blood. Tell him? No, he could never. Castiel would never forgive him, and he would loose this wonderful, terrifying love.

But as Dean stared at Castiel, as Dean felt Castiel's thumb running itself over his palm gently, creating goosebumps on Dean's arms, as Dean felt himself falling even more in love with those piercing blue eyes...

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **Okay, so I am SO SO SO sorry this is so late! I've had like no time to write, but still, I'm so sorry! *cries***

 **Anyways, did you guys like it? I loved writing it, and please note that I have no medical experience or intelligence, so PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME IF I PUT ANY MEDICAL STUFF WRONG. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE, THANKS.***

 **A massive thank you to Destiel101, DesireeBoils, and lenail125 for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it!**

 **So, there is going to be a super amazing chapter soon enough, where a lot of stuff is going to go down, so keep your eyes peeled for it okay guys? I'm not gonna say anymore, but there will be awesome things going on, and I gurantee that you're gonna want to favorite this, follow this, and review. I promise, if you haven't already, go ahead and do it. And while you're at it, go ahead and favorite and follow me as well if you like what you're reading! I also take requests, so feel free to make some, I'd love to hear some! (It can be any fandom, not just supernatural, but we all love supernatural but yeah)**

 **Anyways, ya'll are awesome, and thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! Sorry It's been so long since I last updated, but here is a super long chapter to make up for it! Enjoy!**

Dean lets out a soft sigh as he straightens his back, wiping his arm across his forehead to wipe away the sweat dripping off his brow; after two weeks and about twelve days more than expected, Dean had finally fixed Castiel's car. It had taken him much longer than he had expected to fix the vehicle, but there were so many things wrong with the car that the moment Dean had fixed one component, another one broke and he had to go back and fix them both so they could run smoothly together. The car had become Dean's obsession and project; from the moment he clocked into work to the moment he clocked out, Dean spent working on that car, and only that car. Now that Dean was finished with it, he felt a surge of pride sweep over his entire body as he looked upon the gleaming, fixed car. He had taken a little bit of time to get the car washed and waxed, to the point that it shined in the sunlight; Dean can't hold back the smile that is producing on his face.

"Wow boy, you fixed that car up real good."

Dean turned to see Bobby leaning on the wall just outside his side of the garage. Dean beamed when he heard Bobby's compliment. "Thanks Bobby, I did my best. She's a beauty, ain't she?"

"That she is. Now that you finished her, do you think you can another project? I didn't hire ya for nothing."

Dean laughed and nodded his head. "Sure Bobby, let me just park this out front and make a quick phone call. I have to call the owner to let them know their car is finally ready."

"Make it quick. We have work to do. Idjit."

The last sentence was uttered under Bobby's breath, just loud enough for to Dean to hear it as he turned and walked back over to his side of the garage to continue the car he was working on. Dean let out a laugh and climbed inside the car, quickly turning it on and feeling another rush of pride when the engine purred underneath the key turning it on. He put the car in drive and drove it out front and parked it, turning the engine off and heading inside the office where the phone was held; Bobby made only one rule to work in his garage: no cell phones. He claimed they distracted his workers, so if it wasn't Sam calling him, Dean had to use the office phone. Now of course, Dean only followed this rule every now and then. He made exceptions to text Castiel, or making a quick phone call to his boyfriend when Bobby was engrossed in his work and wasn't paying attention.

It seemed Bobby was right.

Dean put the office phone to his ear and smiled as he waited for Castiel to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Cas? Hey baby, it's me."

"Dean! What's up hot stuff?"

Dean blushed lightly and let out a shy laugh.

"Nothing, I was just calling to let you know that I fixed your car."

"You fixed it? All of it?"

"Of course. It runs just like a new car; the engine practically purrs."

A laugh of relief filled Dean's ear and Dean couldn't help but smile, tugging his lip with his gently as he heard the sound. "No way! You did all that for me?"

"Of course. She became my obsession. I'm kinda sad I don't have anything to tinker on anymore."

Castiel laughed again. "Well, I'm so grateful to you. How much will I owe?"

"I'm only going to charge about $350. It should be way more than that, but if you cook me dinner tonight, I'm sure you can make up the difference for it."

Dean smirked, his voice high and flirty. Castiel let out a soft chuckle (which Dean thought was super sexy, but he was never going to admit it). "Sounds like a deal to me. How does Eight sound?"

"Eight is perfect."

"My place or yours?"

"Can we do mine? Sam has been begging me to let him have a sleep over with Gabe, and since it's a Friday, I don't see anything wrong with it. I'll call Lucifer, of course."

"You don't have to do that Dean."

Castiel's voice dropped an octave, causing a smaller shiver to run up Dean's spine.

"I'll take care of it."

Dean had to swallow hard, biting his lip slightly harder. "Okay." He responded, his voice breaking a little.

"I have to go now, there's customers here, but I'll see you tonight alright? I'll grab my car when I get off work."

"Want me to just drop it off?"

"If you'd wish. I can just get it when I'm off."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight."

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and put it back down on the receiver, ending the call. He smiled softly, feeling a dark flush cover his cheeks and neck at the thought of Castiel coming over that night. He let out a soft sigh of happiness, his smile still present on his face as he exited the air conditioned office out to the warm garage, the smell of motor oil and sweat bringing an even bigger smile on his face.

"Dean?"

Dean turned at the sound of his name and his smile dropped, the happiness that had been filling his chest and body crashing down to Dean's feet and panic taking its place instead.

"Dad."

 **x.x.x**

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands as he drove Sam home from school. Sam kept chattering about something, but Dean couldn't focus on Sam's words. Thoughts kept swirling in his mind, panic causing him to grip the steering wheel even tighter until his knuckles turned white, anger making itself present in-

"Dean? Is something wrong?"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sam's concerned voice. He looked up in the rear view mirror and saw the concern on Sam's face. "What?"

"I asked if something was wrong."

"No, why would you think that?"

"You're just being really quiet."

Dean let out an awkward laugh. "No, I'm sorry for worrying you buddy. Anyways, what were you saying?"

Sam smiled, obviously not affected by Dean's strange behavior. "I was just saying how much I like Gabriel. He's so cool! I really like hanging out with him."

"How would you like to have a sleep over with him?"

Sam's face brightened with excitement, and the look made Dean smile, feeling happy that he could bring this kind of happiness into his brother's life. "I'd love to!"

"Good, because you're going to, tonight. You're gonna go over to his house."

Sam started bouncing up and down, obviously excited. The two pull into the driveway of their apartment and Sam is out the door before Dean could turn off the car completely. Dean let out a small laugh, happy that his brother was happy; he had managed to push back the panic of their father to the back of his mind, wanting to just enjoy what was to come tonight. Dean turned off the car and ventured upstairs to their apartment, and when he came inside Sam was throwing clothes into a small suitcase, a pile of toys by the foot of his bed. "Need some help bud?" Dean questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Sam looked up and smiled widely.

"No, I'm okay!"

Dean smiled. "Okay, well I'm going to take a shower, when I get out we'll head over to Gabe's house okay?"

"Okay!"

Dean pushed off the door and went into the bathroom, quickly stripping as he waited for the water to warm. Once it was his desired temperature, he climbed inside and closed his eyes as the warm water hit his skin. He quickly washed the oil and dirt off his hands, feeling his own excitement creep its way into him. After a few minutes, Dean turned off the water and climbed out of the bath tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading over to his bedroom to get dressed.

 **x.x.x**

"Hey Sam! Come on inside!"

Gabriel greeted when he opened the door, a large smile on his face. Sam picked up his suitcase and turned to Dean, a shy smile on his face. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, okay Dean?" Dean smiled and knelled down so he was at Sam's height. "Okay buddy, I'll see you then. You call me if you need me, okay? Your first sleepover; you behave, okay?"

Sam nodded and gave Dean a hug. "I love you." He whispered in Dean's ear, making Dean squeeze him tighter. "I love you too bud." He whispered back, kissing Sam's forehead before letting him go and standing up. Sam grinned and bounded inside the house, soon disappearing as he followed Gabriel. Castiel soon came up with a smile on his face, and Dean's heart melted when he saw him.

Castiel was wearing dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt with the top button unbuttoned so Dean could see a bit of chest, and burgundy red vans. His hair was messed as though had been running their fingers through his dark locks for hours as he pleased them beyond belief, and his bright blue eyes held nothing but love as they stared at Dean.

"Ready to go?"

Castiel asked, breaking Dean from his stare. Dean flushed in embarrassment and nodded. Castiel smirked at Dean's flush and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Dean's lips. "There's more tonight." He whispered, staring intensely into Dean's eyes, making him gulp.

"Well, then let's go."

 **x.x.x**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Dean tells a story about rape. If you don't want to read it, please don't! But also, there is smut in this last part :3 Please be nice, it's my first time publishing smut, so please enjoy! (this scene just needed it, in my opinion)**

Dean unlocked the door to his apartment and was surprised when he saw how dark it was. He must have forgotten to leave a light on. "Sorry it's so dark in here-" Dean was cut off when Castiel kissed him gently, his hands on Dean's waist. Dean melted into the kiss and gripped Castiel's shirt in his hands.

"Bedroom."

Castiel said softly, once he pulled away, and Dean could only nod and lead him to his bedroom. He opened the door and allowed Castiel to lead him to his bed, pushing him down gently and climbing on top of Dean's lap, kissing Dean's neck.

"Wait,"

Dean said softly, feeling a bit of fear creep over his face. "What is it?" Castiel breathed, still kissing Dean's neck as his hands slid underneath Dean's forest green t shirt, his hands cold against Dean's hot skin.

"Cas, wait."

Dean repeated, his voice breaking. The slight fear was growing stronger until Dean's face burned with the feeling and tears sprang to his eyes. "It's okay baby, I got this." Castiel mouthed, his hands traveling up Dean's back.

"Cas."

Dean whispered, but the word halted Castiel's movements immediately when he could hear the quiet sob in his name. Castiel pulled away and saw tears falling down Dean's cheeks. Castiel immediately pulled away from Dean, horror set on his face. "Oh god, Dean, I am so sorry." Dean sat up and sniffed quietly. "No, no it's fine, I'm sorry."

"If you don't want to, I totally understand-"

"NO!" Dean cried, feeling a fresh sob come from his chest. He covered his face with his hand and tried to catch his breath. "No, it's not that I don't want to " The two men were quiet as Dean tried to catch his breath, feeling comfort in the hand Castiel had placed on his knee.

"Maybe I should go."

"No, please stay. I'll explain." Dean sat on the edge of the bed, forcing Castiel to do the same. Dean took a deep breath, trying to find some sort of courage inside of him.

"A year ago, I was living in Texas with my little brother, as you know. I was a sophomore in high school, and I was being stupid. I was gay, but htere were hardly any other gay people around and I was getting bullied for it at my old school. I had this teacher, Mr. Smith; he was my english teacher. Anywyas, he was gay too, and so I spent everyday with him; I thought he was my friend. Well, I developed a crush on him, as I'm sure happens to every student who spends quality time with a teacher, an attractive one at that."

Dean paused, letting out a shaky laugh.

"Anyways, one day, I had stayed after school because I was failing my English class, and Mr. Smith had said he had something for me that could make up my grade."

Dean's paused again as he felt more tears come forward, but he wanted to continue. He wanted to get this out.

"He pushed me against a desk and kissed me hard, his hands were up my shirt and he kept gently biting my lip. I felt scared, so I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He forced my pants down and turned me around and-"

Dean broke off, sobbing into his hands as the memory came back into mind. He remembered the pain of it, how his mind went blank and he couldn't call for help, how his hair was being pulled in pain as Mr. Smith took him.

"H-he raped me, Cas. When he was finished he kissed my forehead and then just left. I just pulled on my clothes and cried in the corner. I felt so ashamed, so broken. Hell, I still feel that way. I'm worthless, I should have stopped him, I should have called for help, I shouldn't have-"

Dean broke off once more as he sobbed. Castiel reached out and pulled Dean close to him, allowing Dean to sob in his chest. Castiel knew that he should be comforting Dean, but the only thing Castiel could feel was anger and hatred. How _dare_ this teacher take Dean like that? How _DARE_ he make Dean feel worthless?

"Shhh, Dean, it's okay. You are loved. I love you."

"Y-yeah right. I'm d-dirty."

Dean muffled, clutching Castiel's shirt. Castiel forced Dean to look at him. "Don't you ever say that again. You are not dirty. You are perfect in every way Dean. I love you."

Castiel kissed Dean's forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

He kissed Dean's eyelids. "I love you."

Next his chin. "I love you."

Next his nose. "I love you."

Castiel leaned in close to Dean's lips, almost touching, but not quite. "I love you. May I kiss you?"

Castiel could feel every shuddering breath Dean took and exhaled, feeling Dean nod slowly in both of Castiel's hands. Castiel joined their lips together softly, clutching Dean's head as they kissed. After a few moments, Castiel traced his tongue over Dean's lips, silently asking for permission. Dean opened his mouth and Castiel slid his tongue inside , a heated battle for dominance soon ensuring between the both of them as he did so. Dean let out a quiet whimper, but he didn't pull away.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva following his movements. "May I take your shirt off Dean?"

"Yes." Dean answered quietly, his tears still falling from his eyes, but they were much slower this time. Castiel started at the base of Dean's shirt and slowly pulled it off, Dean lifting his arms to help. Castiel let out a soft groan of want when he saw Dean's chiseled chest. "May I kiss your chest?" He asked, tugging his lips between his teeth. Dean blushed gently, but nodded his approval.

Castiel began at the collar bones, sucking a soft kiss at the skin while gently pushing Dean back onto the bed so he was laying down. Castiel gently teethed at Dean's collar bones, taking notice when Dean let out a soft moan of pleasure. Castiel slowly made his way down Dean's chest, taking each of Dean's nipples into his mouth and giving each of them enough love, smiling when Dean writhed beneath him.

"Castiel, don't. I'm disgusting."

Castiel gently bit Dean's nipple, causing Dean to let out a quiet yelp. "Don't ever say that Dean. You are not disgusting, you are so beautiful, and I love you."

Castiel slid his tongue over where he bit Dean to sooth the pain, before mouthing kisses down to Dean's V line, just above his pant's waistline. "Cas, wait. Can... Can I take your shirt off?" Dean asked shyly, covering his face in embarrassment. Castiel smiled. "Sure Dean." Dean sat up and started unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, his hands shaking gently. Once Dean had unbuttoned all the buttons, he gently slid the shirt off of Castiel's shoulders and threw the shirt somewhere in the corner. "Wow," He whispered. "You're beautiful." Castiel smiled and took Dean's hand and placed it over his heart. Dean's eyes widened when he felt how strong and fast Castiel's heart was beating.

"Do you feel that Dean? My heart is beating so hard because you're touching me. Because you're allowing me to touch you. Because I love you."

Dean blushed deeply, closing his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Castiel gently, surprising Castiel. Castiel used this kiss to push Dean back against the bed gently. "Can I take your pants off?" He asked quietly, kissing Dean's nose. Dean nodded and Castiel removed Dean's jeans, throwing them so they wouldn't be in the way. Castiel gently removed Dean's underwear as well once he got the nod of consent from Dean. Castiel smiled when he saw Dean's member, letting his breath ghost over the exposed organ. Dean let out a moan of pleasure.

"Cas, stop teasing me."

Dean mutters quietly, his voice muffled by his arm over his face. Castiel laughed gently and pressed a light kiss to it, making Dean twitch. "Is it okay if I continue this?" He whispered, waiting for Dean's response. Dean nodded, and Castiel smirked. Castiel took the whole thing in his mouth, closing his eyes when he reached the base of it, trying not to gag as it hit the back of Castiel's throat. Dean let out a soft gasp and he gripped his bed sheets in his hand as Castiel bobbed his head on his member. Dean let out a quiet pant, his legs tensing up as Castiel swirled his tongue on the head, then dragging his teeth gently as he took back into his mouth. Dean let out a quiet whimper, pleasure filling every crevice of Dean's mind.

"Cas," He moaned, breathless. "Cas, I'm close." Castiel took Dean out of his mouth with a small _pop!_ and he licked his lips, smirking when he saw Dean's chest rising and falling quickly. "Who loves you Dean?" Castiel breathes, making his way back up to Dean. Dean whispers something, but Castiel couldn't quite understand it. "What did you say?" He teases gently.

"You."

Dean says louder, his face bright red. "Who is perfect in every way?" Castiel asks, removing Dean's arm over his face. "Me." Dean answers, his answer ending with a high moan as Castiel rubs his covered member between Dean's thighs. "That's right." Castiel replies, joining their lips together. As they kiss, Dean unbuttons Castiel's pants and removes them with his underwear. Castiel smirks during their kiss.

"Impatient, are we?"

Dean smiles. "I need you. I want you." Castiel smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "Okay. I brought some lube, it's in my jean pocket." He whispers, his voice filled with love. Dean nods in response and Castiel quickly gets up, finding his jeans in the dark and taking out the small bottle of lube and a condom. He comes back over to the bed and pours some lube onto his fingers, warming it before looking back to Dean.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to today."

"I want to Cas. I want you." Castiel smiles. "Okay, but tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Dean nods in agreement and Castiel sets to work. He traces one finger around Dean's hole, hearing the sharp intake of air. Dean covers his face with his hand again, embarrassed by his blush. Castiel slowly enters the first finger and waits for Dean to get used to it before entering swirling it around and attempting to put another one in. He pours some more lube over his finger before sliding the second one in, waiting a moment before scissoring his fingers gently, widening Dean. Dean needed lots of prep if he was going to take Castiel, because Castiel was pretty well endowed; once Dean's breaths of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure, Castiel inserted a third finger.

"Does it hurt?" Castiel asked quietly.

"No, it just feels strange." Dean answers, his voice quiet.

Once Castiel was able to widen all three fingers without Dean moving in any way of pain, he knew Dean was ready. "I'm going to enter you now Dean, is that okay?" Dean nodded. "Yeah; I'm ready."

Castiel pulled the condom on and positioned himself at Dean's entrance. Castiel enlaced his fingers with the hand that was covering Dean's face as he slowly began to enter Dean, having to bite back a moan of pleasure as he did so. Dean took a sharp intake of air, closing his eyes.

"Look at me."

Castiel quietly requested, and Dean opened his eyes slowly to see Castiel staring intensely at his face. "I love you Dean. I know we have only been together for a few weeks, but I feel this deep connection with you. I know I was meant to meet you, and I know you were meant to meet me. I know we're soul mates; the moment I first saw you I knew. I knew that I was meant to be with you. I love you Dean, from the bottom of my heart, I love you." Dean swallowed deeply, feeling tears well up in his eyes again.

"I'm going to start moving now, okay?"

Dean nodded, at a lost for words. He felt so incredibly lucky that this person, this _beautiful_ man wanted to be with him, wanted to love _him,_ wanted to belong to _him_ , a broken man. Castiel started slowly at first, but after a few slow thrusts, he began to pick up speed. Dean tightened their laced fingers, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure as Castiel entered him. Soon Castiel found that one special spot, and had Dean melting onto the bed.

"Oh god, Cas!"

Dean shouts, letting their hands go so he could run his fingers through Castiel's hair; he feels another intense wave of pleasure run through his body, causing him to grip Castiel's hair, making Castiel moan loudly. "Oh god, Castiel, I love you, I love you so god damn much, _fuck_ , I love you, I love you, oh my god-" Dean mutters over and over again, cutting himself off to kiss Castiel harshly, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Oh fuck, Cas I'm close, I'm so close, oh baby, I love you, I love you, oh god!"

Dean gasps as Castiel thrusts even harder, hitting Dean's G spot every time. Castiel suddenly bites down on Dean's shoulder, but Dean doesn't notice the pain as he continues to grip Castiel's hair.

"I'm cumming!"

Dean yells as he cums; Castiel lets out a soft grunt and a final thrust before stilling, breathing deeply into Dean's shoulder. Castiel soon collapses onto Dean, the two letting out quiet pants before Castiel looks up at Dean and smiles softly.

"So you love me huh?"


	15. Chapter 15

Dean opened his eyes slowly as a small yawn escaped his mouth. Sleep still clung to the inner corners of his mind and as he went to shake the last webs of dreams from his consciousness, an arm wrapped around his chest and slowly pulled him back down to the bed. Still weak from his inability to wake up completely, Dean allowed his companion to pull him back into bed, feeling strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. Dean blinked a couple times, glancing upwards to see Castiel, who was still fast asleep. Dean smiled and snuggled closer to the sleeping man, taking a deep breath to inhale Castiel's scent of cinnamon and sex. A small smile graced Dean's features as he felt his boyfriend breath deeply against his chest; for the first time in awhile, Dean was at peace.

And so was his demons.

"Dean?"

A sleepy voice questions, and Dean looks down to see Castiel rubbing his eyes gently, a quiet yawn escaping his mouth. Dean hugs Castiel closer and smiles once more as the feeling of love overwhelms him. "Good morning sleepy head." Dean greets, running his fingers through Castiel's hair gently. Castiel turns his head so he's looking up at the younger man and smiles, his chin resting on Dean's chest.

"How did you sleep?"

"Nightmare free. How about you?"

Castiel laughs and begins to rub small circles on Dean's chest. "Silent. More like a rock, really." Dean laughs in response before leaning forward to kiss Castiel's forehead. Castiel smiles warmly in response before giving a loud groan. "I would love to stay like this forever with you, but you have to go pick up Sam from my house, remember? I can only imagine what kind of trouble those two got into." Dean laughs and runs his fingers lazily through Castiel's hair.

"That's true. They seem to be getting really close, don't you think?"

"Yes, and I'm glad. Gabriel could use some good influence in his life."

Dean laughs. "And Sam could use someone to help make him relax." Dean grows quiet and the smile slips away from his face as he begins to think. "I'm worried Cas. With Dad in town mixed with my past and mom's death, I'm worried that this might be too much for him."

"Sam is a strong kid Dean, he can handle himself."

Dean shakes his head, his fingernails scratching Castiel's head gently. "Not with my dad. My father was a terrible man; physically and mentally abusive to me and my mother. I'm just glad he left before Sam could grow up with any of that. Of course, it's terrible that he couldn't grow up with a father but-"

"He grew up with _you_ Dean."

Dean lets out a small sigh. "I know, and I've done my best. But what if my dad decides to take Sam away from me? There's nothing I can do about that, I've already been avoiding child services anyways to keep Sam and I out of the system; if my dad takes me to court, I'll lose Sam for sure and then Sam will have to live with an abusive asshole who abandoned his family the moment things got too hard."

Castiel grows quiet, choosing not to say anything as Dean thinks things through. "Dean, why don't we meet him for lunch? We can find out what he wants, and maybe try to convince him to leave you and Sam alone." Dean smiles and nuzzles Castiel's hair, taking a deep breath of the scent he loves so much. "You're right; I just don't want to go to that lunch alone."

"Well, that is why I said _we_ and not _you_."

Dean laughs and nods. "That's true. Okay, but my father is not as accepting with homosexuality. So we have to be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

Dean smiles and kisses Castiel's forehead.

"Alright; it's time I go get Sam."

 **x.x.x**

"Sam, it's time to go!"

Lucifer calls up the stairs, causing Dean to smile as he shoves his hands in his pockets. Silence met Lucifer's call; Lucifer gave Dean an apologetic smile. "They might be hiding; Gabe always does this whenever he has a friend stay the night." Dean laughs and shrugs nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it man; mind if I come in?"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, excuse my manners; please, come on in."

Dean steps inside the small house as Lucifer shuts the door behind him. "Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Lemonade maybe?"

"No thanks, I really should be going."

Lucifer smiles kindly. "You don't have to rush off for my sake Dean."

Although Lucifer didn't say anything other than that, Dean somehow knew what Lucifer was really saying: _Let me talk to the guy who's fucking my little brother._ Dean lets out a nervous chuckle before nodding hesitantly. "Sure, okay. A water would be great." Lucifer smiles smugly, as though he was satisfied with Dean's response. "Where is my dear Castiel?"

"He's getting his bag out from my car."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything as he leads the younger man to the kitchen. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and in the kitchen was a marble island standing proud in the middle of the room, surrounded by four chairs on both sides of the island. The marble counter tops sparkled in the sunlight, casting small diamond shapes onto the stark white ceiling. A pure white refrigerator hummed quietly in the corner, across the way from a spotless stainless steal sink. Lucifer walks over to a perfect cabinet and takes out two glasses, putting ice into both of them before filling them with water.

"So, Dean, what do you do for a living?"

Lucifer asks as he hands Dean a glass of water. Dean knew that Lucifer already knew the answer to this question and was only trying to make small talk while they waited for either Castiel to come inside or for Sam to come downstairs.

"I work with cars; a mechanic, if you will."

"I see, is it a difficult job?"

"Not really, Bobby gives me good hours."

Dean can see a flash of recognition pass through Lucifer's eyes as the name registered in his mind. "Oh yes, I know Bobby Singer. He's a good man; great mechanic. He often works on mine or Castiel's car when we have trouble. Which for me isn't that often; I mostly come in when I need an oil change or need my tires rotated, but Castiel is always coming in, due to his car being a complete mess."

"I actually fixed Castiel's car completely not too long ago. He'll still need to take it in on occasion so I can make sure things are still running smoothly, but for the most part, it should be fixed."

Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise and a small smile broke out onto his face. "Well, I am impressed Dean. Castiel has taken that heap of junk all over the place and no one could fix it for very long. He was always right back in."

Dean laughs as the front door opens and shuts, Castiel emerging with an amused smile on his face, his hair wild. "Hey guys, are you talking about me?" Dean looked up and smiled when he saw Castiel before looping his arm around Castiel's waist lazily. "How did you know?" He teases as Castiel rests his arm around Dean's neck, his cream cardigan rubbing Dean's neck gently.

"My ears were burning, of course."

Dean laughs before turning back to Lucifer who was watching them with an interested look on his face.

"I see. When did you two sleep together?"

A deep blush fills Dean's face as Castiel let out a surprised cough. He reaches forward to take Dean's water, sipping it for a moment before pulling away, his face flushed. "Lucifer!" He scolds, his brow furrowing. Lucifer holds up his hands in a mock surrender before grinning wickedly.

"Just wondering, is all."

"You're lucky that Gabriel is staying with us right now."

"Oh yeah? Or what?"

"Or I'd have to open up a can of whoop ass!"

As Castiel said this last part he had taken his arm off Dean's shoulder and had whipped his hands up in a fake karate form, extending the s' of ass. Lucifer just laughed and shook his head disappointingly. Dean also laughed, but his laugh was more of love and less of disappointment. Lucifer catches eyes with Dean and smiles fondly.

"I'm sorry you have to date this poor excuse of a human being."

Dean laughed loudly, his laugh almost covering Castiel's offended "Hey!". Instead of trying to dignify a response, Dean instead chose to hold Castiel tighter, splaying his fingers over Castiel's stomach. "Yes, he is a mess, but he's my mess." Castiel glanced down at Dean and the two slowly leaned together until their lips met gently, forgetting for a moment exactly where they were and who were surrounding them.

" _Ewwwwwww!_ "

Dean and Castiel broke apart when they heard the exclamation, seeing Sam and Gabriel both making a face at the two. The older men laughed while the two younger boys made throw up noises and pointed their fingers to their mouth; it wasn't because two boys were kissing, but more so of the fact that _kissing_ was happening in front of them.

"Are you ready to go Sam?"

Dean asks, still laughing. Sam pouts and hangs his head before nodding solemnly. "Yeah, I'm ready." He says, his voice full of disappointment. Dean stands to his feet, letting go of Castiel so that he could rub his little brother's head. "Cheer up little buddy; I'm sure Gabriel can come over and stay the night sometime soon." Sam instantly perked up and grinned at his older brother. "Really!?" He squealed, earning him a nod and a chuckle. Sam whirled around to Gabriel, who was so excited that he could hardly stand still.

"Gabe, did you hear that! My brother said that you can probably stay the night sometime soon!"

Gabriel clapped his hands in excitement. "Yes! Now we can really work on our plans to take over the world!" Sam instantly shushed him, putting his hand over Gabriel's mouth.

" _SHHHH_ , Gabe! We said we were gonna keep it secret, remember!?"

Gabriel's eyes grew wide and he nodded seriously, making Sam remove his hand. "You're right, sorry Sammy." Sam smiled before giving Gabriel a tight hug. "Alright Sam, say goodbye and did you thank Lucifer for allowing you to stay the night?" Sam leaped away from Gabriel before grinning widely up at Lucifer.

"Thank you Lucifer for letting me stay the night!"

"You're welcome Sam, you're more than welcomed to come stay the night again."

Sam's eyes shimmered as he picked up his bag and turned to Dean, giving him a wide toothed smile. "Okay Dean, I'm ready!" Dean smiled back at him before turning to Castiel. "Alright, Well I'm heading out. Text you tonight?"

"Of course Dean, I'll be waiting for you."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel's cheek before putting his hand on Sam's back. "Alright Sammy, let's go."

 **x.x.x**

"Dean, when did you know that you liked boys?"

Sam questions once they were in the Impala, pulling out of Castiel's driveway. "I don't know Sam, I might have been a little older than you. I never did anything with it, never even realized what I was until I was much older though."

"Oh. How do you know you love Castiel?"

"Well, I guess that it was because I was happy just talking to him, and I felt like I could tell him anything about myself. He made me feel like I was flying when I was drowning, if that makes sense."

Sam grows quiet for a moment, deep in thought.

"Oh. Well then I think I love Gabriel!"

 **Hello, me again!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. (Especially with that scene with Sam and Gabriel? So cute!)**

 **Anyways, a big thank you to EruthiadwenGreenleaf and kkleinick for reviewing the last chapter! I'm very thankful for your reviews!**

 **Finally, please be sure to comment your thoughts on this chapter, add this story to your favorites and don't forget to follow so you can see when I update it! (Which should hopefully be soon; this story is actually drawing to a close pretty soon!)**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	16. Chapter 16

**Trigger warning: mentions of abuse and the use of insulting words**

Dean crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair as a sigh escapes his lips. He felt the familiar claws of anxiety scraping against the sides of his arms whenever he thinks of his father John, if you can even truly call him his father. Bobby walked in then and let out his own soft sigh when he saw Dean ignoring the car sitting beside him; Bobby knew that Dean was troubled with something, and he could only guess what.

"I'm not paying you to sit around all day boy."

Bobby says softly, with no actual malice in his voice. Dean looks up and gives Bobby a troubled smile.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I'm just thinking."

"I can see that. Dangerous things happen when you think."

Dean let out a hollow laugh, feeling tears make its way to the edge of his eyes.

"Bobby, I don't know what to do. John wants to meet me, and I'm afraid of what he might do."

Bobby didn't say anything; he instead came into the garage and pulled a chair over to where Dean was sitting before sitting down, a loud groan filling the quiet garage from the weight being put onto the chair. Bobby straightened his hat before resting his hands on his thighs.

"Well son, you're just going to have to face him. He's not going away right now, so you need to man up and see what he wants. He may not want anything. He could just want to mend things with you."

Dean laughed darkly, his eyes lighting up in anger due to past memories. Dean turned over his hand and ran a thumb over his wrist where there was a small circular burn, given to him by his father not being able to find a ashtray near by.

"I doubt it Bobby."

"Well, maybe he just wants to see Sam."

Dean's head snapped up, his throat feeling tight.

"He can't see him Bobby. He just can't. I refuse to let Sam be anywhere around him."

Bobby didn't say anything, but let out a sigh instead.

"I don't know boy. Either way, you're gonna have to face him."

 **x.x.x**

Dean wrung his hands nervously as he sat at his usual table at the Sinful Angel; he was waiting for John to arrive, and was cursing himself for arriving early.

"Dean, calm down, it's going to be fine. You're worrying over nothing!"

Dean looked up to see Castiel smiling down at him reassuringly as he placed a cup of coffee at Dean's elbow. Dean smiled gratefully at his boyfriend and leaned into the hand that ran through his sandy brown locks.

"I'm scared Cas. My father isn't exactly the nicest person around."

Castiel wisely didn't say anything, but allowed his nails to gently scratch Dean's scalp, something he knew Dean loved. Castiel looked down at Dean with a look of complete and utter adoration. Though Dean wasn't looking at Castiel, instead his eyes gazing unseeingly at the cup of coffee sitting in front of him, Dean could feel the silent affection coming from his love and felt comforted by the obvious display. Castiel's hand slipped from Dean's scalp and made it's way to his shoulder, rubbing tight circles with his thumbs onto the tense muscle. Dean leaned his head over, resting it on Castiel's abdomen, nuzzling his nose into Castiel's stomach, feeling his belt buckle hit his chin every now and then. The two fell silent and Dean just stared into space, being held down only by the gentle rubbing of Castiel's hands over his shoulder.

The bell hanging over the door rang loudly, causing Dean to look up from his comfortable spot in fear. John had entered the cafe, his eyes gazing around the empty cafe before landing on Dean and Castiel, his eyes staring daggers at the hand resting on Dean's shoulder but he didn't comment on it as he made his way over to Dean's table. Castiel slowly removed his hand and put on his best "customer service" smile before reaching into his apron and pulling out a notepad.

"Hello Sir, my name is Castiel and I will be your server today. What can I get for you?"

"A coffee, black."

John said rudely, not looking at Castiel, keeping his eyes trained on Dean. The customer service smile faltered a bit before Castiel turned and left, casting one last glance over his shoulder at Dean. Dean stared back at his father, feeling the wall that protected Dean's pent up anger start to crack; he had to flex his hand every now and then and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting or worse, leaping across the table and attacking the man who had foolishly called himself his father.

"Dean, a pleasure to see you again."

"How about we cut to the chase? You wanted to see me for a reason, so why don't you do us all a favor and get on with it? I don't want to be here any longer than absolutely necessary."

A flicker of amusement passed through John's brown eyes before quickly disappearing, making Dean wonder if he really saw it at all.

"Well Dean, it's been a very long time since I've last seen you-"

"Ten years, to be exact."

"And I wanted to come and repair any damage."

John finished, as though Dean had not interrupted him. Anger filled Dean once more and he tried to keep it down.

"You left of your own accord, as I remember it."

"Well, Dean-"

"No John!"

This statement caused John to fall silent, his eyes unblinking as Dean couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

"You were a coward! Mom got cancer, and you _left_. Your unborn child, your wife, your son, you _left_. Not just that, but you used me as your own punching bag, taking out your drunken anger out on me because I was only a kid and wasn't nearly strong enough to fight back! Mom died, and _I_ had to take care of Sam for years after her death. No help from you or anyone else. I've ran from child services, I've had to get jobs that I shouldn't have legally been able to take! I don't regret _any_ of it, because as long as I was taking care of Sam, that meant _you_ couldn't touch him."

Dean paused to breath, realizing that during his speech his father had remained utterly silent. Though John had not said anything, his eyes burned with an unspeakable anger and Dean felt that old familiar flicker of fear that he had long ago forgotten. Just then, Castiel came by with John's coffee; he placed the coffee in front of John, smiling uneasily before turning to Dean, who was standing with his chest heaving with anger and fear. Castiel silently slid over to Dean's side and laced their fingers together, giving Dean a reassuring squeeze that Dean welcomed.

John's eyes widened.

"I see," He said slowly, pushing the coffee away from him as though it revolted him.

"My son's a fag."

Dean felt his face heat up as he heard Castiel's shocked gasp. Dean clenched his free hand and tightened his hold on Castiel's hand.

"How _dare_ you!"

Dean screamed, slamming his fist onto the table, causing the coffees to spill their containment's. John stood up quickly, his chair screeching against the tile floor and before Dean knew what was happening, stars flirted his gaze as pain burst across his face. The resounding sound of skin on skin contact echoed throughout the cafe as everything slowed to a stop. Dean looked up to see John standing above him, his hand still raised and his eyes burning with anger and _hatred_.

"I will be taking Sam. He doesn't deserve to live with a _faggot_ like you."

John spit at Dean and walked out, not bothering to pay for his coffee, slamming the glass door behind him.

Dean sank to the floor.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, or at the very least, I hope you enjoyed it wnough to keep reading. It's almost over, and I can't wait!**

 **Anyways, thank you to Lenail125 and AnnitaChibaKou for reviewing the last chapter. That meant a lot, and thanks for the feed back! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

 **Be sure to leave a review, I always write faster when I know that someone wants to read what comes next. Also, be sure to add this to your favorites and don't forget to follow this so you know when I update!**

 **I'm hoping to update again sometime soon, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Thanks for every thing guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean felt his throat close as he packed some of Sam's favorite clothes into his favorite Superman rolling bag; a policeman had showed up at Dean's door and had kindly asked him to pack some of Sam's things.

 _A knock was heard on the door, so Dean excused himself from the table where he, Sam, and Castiel were having a late lunch. Dean opened the door, still laughing from a joke that Sam had said, but his smile faded when he opened the door and saw a policeman._

 _"Dean Winchester?"_

 _The policeman asked not unkindly. Dean glanced back towards the kitchen before turning back to the policeman, nodding stiffly._

 _"I've been asked to come here and ask you to pack a few things for your little brother Samuel Winchester, as per the request of your father, Johnathan Winchester."_

 _Dean looked over the policeman's shoulder and saw John leaning against the policeman's car, a smug grin on his face. Dean felt a rush of hatred flood through his body, but it slowly left as he turned back towards the police officer._

 _"Alright. Why don't you come inside?"_

 _The police officer smiled and went to step inside, but Dean stopped him before he could come inside completely. He had seen John push himself off the car and begin to make his way towards the apartment, but when Dean had stopped the police officer, he stopped as well._

 _"You can come in, but he has to stay out here."_

 _Dean growled, keeping his eyes on John. The police took one look between the two men and nodded._

 _"Please wait outside Mr. Winchester, I will come back out."_

"Dean? What are you doing?"

Dean paused, the shirt he was about to shove into the bag still curled in his fist. Dean slowly turned around to see Sam standing at the door frame, a look of confusion on his face.

"Sammy..."

"Why are you packing my things? Are we going somewhere?"

Dean felt his throat close again and felt tears come into his eyes; he willed them away, but seeing Sam standing at the door with that familiar look of trust and confusion, Dean just couldn't hold it back. Dean shook his head slowly and swallowed hard.

"You're going to go stay with Dad for a little while."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

Dean shook his head slowly again, a small sob desperately trying to climb its way to the surface.

"Not this time buddy."

He responded, his voice breaking. Sam crossed his arms determinedly, that pout forming on his lips that always told Dean that he was going to stand his ground.

"Then I'm not going."

Dean stood to his feet and walked over to Sam before kneeling so he was eye level with the younger boy.

"We don't have a choice this time Sam, we have to be separated."

Sam uncrossed his arms and his eyes grew wide; he had never been apart from Dean in his whole life, and he certainly didn't want to start now. He shook his head slowly, gaining speed when Dean wouldn't meet his eyes.

"No! I'm not going!"

Dean stood to his feet, unable to look at his brother anymore, and walked over to the bag, putting in the last shirt. He had already packed it with his toothbrush and favorite moose stuffed animal, and all it needed was Sam.

"Dean! _I'm not going!_ "

Sam screamed, but Dean ignored him and took the bag to the front of the apartment where Castiel and the police officer were waiting, a grim expression on both of their faces: they had heard Sam yelling. Dean suddenly turned to Sam and knelt down.

"Please Sammy, can't you be brave for me?"

"I'm not going if you're not going Dean."

Tears were spilling from both brother's eyes. The police officer came over to help, bending down to pick Sam up and resting him on his hip.

"Come on little buddy, you're daddy is waiting for you outside!"

The police officer pulled open the apartment door and Sam started screaming, reaching towards Dean, yelling his name over and over again as his tears spilled from his eyes. Dean followed the two outside, his vision blurring from the tears he couldn't hold back.

"Sam!"

He yelled, running after them.

"Dean!"

Sam screamed, trying desperately to get out of the police officer's arms, but the officer had a tight hold on the younger boy. John opened the door to his car, which was parked behind the police officer's, an evil grin lighting up his face when he saw the two brother's yelling for each other. A rage flooded over Dean, bathing him in the warmth that was its intoxicating power as he looked at John once again. Sam was being stuffed into John's car, screaming bloody murder and trying to escape, but John had shut the door once the boy was pushed inside the car. Dean could see Sam pressed against the glass of the window, beating against it with his tiny fists, still screaming.

"I'm coming back for you Sam! I swear, I'll get you back!"

Dean screamed as Castiel ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, preventing him from attacking John. John ignored Dean's promises and climbed into his car, slamming the door behind him and driving away, putting a screaming Dean in his rear view mirror.

Dean's legs could no longer hold him up, so he fell to the ground, Castiel still holding him tightly; Dean could feel Castiel's own tears against his back, but Dean couldn't stop screaming or crying, sobbing out his promises to Sam. The police officer watched in helplessness, not understanding what was happening, but he could tell that something really bad had just occurred.

"What happened?"

He inquired, watching as Dean could no longer scream and instead hang his head limply, sobbing harshly, being held up only by his boyfriend's arms.

"You just gave my baby brother to an abuser."

Dean sobbed out before going completely limp in Castiel's arms, allowing the older man to rock him gently.

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry this chapter was shirt, but I think it needed to be. I'm so sorry, this had me almost in tears while I was writing it! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you to Raheem, lenail125, and AnnitaChibaKou for reviewing the last chapter! It was due to your guys' reviews that gave me the inspiration to write this! Your reviews make me write quicker!**

 **Anyways** **, please be sure to review this if you enjoyed it, and review it even if you didn't! xD Be sure to follow this story so you'll know when I update, and be sure to add it to your favorites if you like this story.**

 **Much love and stuff!**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	18. Chapter 18

**Trigger warning: A very brief mention of rape, and there's a bit of talk about child abuse.**

Dean was curled into a fetal position, his arms wrapped around his knees, pressed to his chest. Castiel was saying something to him, he knew that much, but what Castiel was saying was a mystery to him; it was almost as though he was underwater, and someone from outside the water was speaking to him. Dean felt Castiel shaking him, back and forth, almost as though he was trying to get his attention, but Dean was moving in slow motion, the drag of the water he was under making his movements slow. Castiel's voice was getting louder, though it was still garbled, and Dean thought for a split second he should snap back into focus and see what was making him yell, if only to get him to stop yelling; but it was so comfortable here, under this water, that Dean couldn't bear to bring himself back up above the comfort of the liquid that threatened to drown him, not even for Castiel.

Surprisingly, his eyes didn't hurt being under the water this long, but Dean wondered if that was because he wasn't truly underwater. Where was he? He had no idea; it seemed like it was supposed to look or feel familiar, but to Dean, he might as well have been at a stranger's house. He stared into nothingness while his lover stood and screamed at him, his beautiful face turning red with emotion and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Why was this beautiful man so upset? Dean wished that he could stand, wrap his arms around the beautiful man and comfort him, kiss away the tears and kiss away the pain; but Dean's muscles wouldn't obey the command his brain ordered, and Dean stayed put.

He felt numb; almost as though here was supposed to be a certain emotion there, but for whatever reason, Dean couldn't feel it. He didn't think he wanted to; there was something about this nothingness that made Dean afraid to know the truth. What happened? Why was he just lying there, unable to move?

It suddenly all came back to him:

Having dinner with Cas and Sam.

A knocking on his door.

A police officer telling him to pack Sam's things.

The triumphant grin on John's face.

Sam screaming not to let the police man take him away from Dean.

Sam pounding against the glass of John's car.

The sadistic gleam in John's eyes as he drove away.

Sam leaving.

Sam.

The memories burst through Dean like a broken dam; all the emotions he had successfully been avoiding up to this point came crashing down on him, making him feel anger, sadness, and pain all at once. Dean struggled for breath as each emotion bathed over his blood stream and made him hot, then cold, then hot again.

He let out a scream.

 **x.x.x**

Castiel slammed his bedroom door shut. He didn't want to leave Dean alone in that apartment, but he needed to get away for just a moment, have some time to breathe and go over what had just happened hours prior. Castiel was breathing heavy, leaning against his bedroom door for support as thoughts raced through his mind.

Dean was a rock; nothing ever phased him, and if something bad happened, he took it in stride and continued life with a large smile on his face and a beer in his hand.

Castiel had never seen Dean that broken.

He wasn't even aware Dean could _be_ that broken.

Castiel thought he was going to be sick at the thought of Dean screaming for Sam, so he hastily pushed that out of the way. To see Dean so broken, so afraid...

It terrified Castiel.

Dean was supposed to be strong, or at least, stronger than him. He knew that it wasn't Dean's fault, and he didn't love him any less, but Castiel was unsure as to how he was supposed to take care of Dean. He didn't even think that Dean was this emotional when he was telling him about his rape, or even about his child abuse.

Oh god.

John was a child abuser.

And Sam was with him.

Castiel slide to the floor at this thought, his hands shaking. What was happening to Sam right now? Was he going to have a black eye? Was John putting out his cigarettes on him? What if John wasn't only a physical abuser, but a sexual too? Castiel's thoughts were running a mile a minute, but he couldn't stop them. Tears were leaking from his eyes, and he willed himself to stop crying; someone needed to be strong for this, and since it was obvious that Dean couldn't be, Castiel was going to have to step up to the plate and take this like a man.

For Dean.

For Sam.

For himself.

 **x.x.x**

"Dean?"

Dean looked up from the 1997 Audi A4 Sedan he was currently working on, his hands covered in grease. Dean had found in the past that working on cars helped him escape his mind, and this was a tactic he still used today. Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure as to how to address the boy; Castiel had come by the day before and explained everything that had happened and what was happening, and had asked him to be easier on the poor kid, because _Come on Bobby, he respects you more than he respects any one else, and if any one can pull him out of this, I know you can._ The problem was that Bobby had never been good with the touchy feely stuff; he was a man, and men dealt with emotions by drinking too much beer and yelling at a TV screen about some game that happened to be on, not really paying attention to the score or even what kind of game it was.

"Yeah Bobby?"

Dean asked distractedly, his hands itching to go back to the car. His mind was starting to work again, now that it wasn't distracted, and Dean didn't know how much longer he could take alone with his thoughts.

"Look Boy, you and I both know that I don't do well with the touchy feely stuff, so er, bear with me I suppose."

This statement was greeted with silence, and Bobby had to wonder if Dean was affected by Sam leaving more deeply than Castiel had originally thought. But he took a deep breath and continued forward, gritting his teeth at all the girly things he was about to say; it was worth it, for Dean.

"Look, you did everything you could for Sam. You work harder for that boy than anything I've ever seen in my entire life, which says a lot. That being said, I'm ashamed of you."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Ashamed?!"

He asked, shocked. Bobby nodded his head slowly, as thought to prove a point, and kept going.

"I'm ashamed, because I would have thought that you would have fought harder to keep Sam. Instead, you rolled over to John the moment he kicked you over and now you're hanging around my shop like a lost puppy. Sam could be getting into some real trouble with John, and I would have _thought_ that you would have known that. But I suppose not, since all you're doing here is pouting and feeling sorry for yourself."

Bobby finished his speech, swallowing at the end. Dean was staring at him with a strange expression; it was almost as though Dean was shocked, confused, hurt, and furious all at the same time.

Bobby supposed he was.

Dean was sputtering with a response, but Bobby held up a hand to stop him.

"Just get out of here and do everything you can to bring that boy back home."

Dean fell silent before nodding gently, putting his rag back onto the work bench. He stood to his feet and made to leave before pausing at the door frame, his mouth twitching into what Bobby could only assume was a smile.

"Thank you."

"Just get out here, you idjit."

But as Dean disappeared, a wide smile birthed itself onto Bobby's face.

He knew that Dean could get Sam back.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! I wrote this in one go, and I'm actually very pleased with it. What did you think? Let me know!**

 **Thank you to AnnitaChibaKou, Raheem, and lenail125 for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it so much!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review of what you thought; reviews help me write faster you know! Also, don't forget to follow this if you're not already (So you can get updates on when I post!) and add this to your favorites if you liked it!**

 **Finally, if you are enjoying this, then I encourage you to check out some of of my other works. I have a lot of Destiel fics, so go nuts and what you like! I've got one shots, I've got song fics, I even have a Hunger Games AU! So please be sure to support me by checking out some of my other works, I would really appreciate it!**

 **Much love and stuff!**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	19. Chapter 19

Dean sits quietly, his nails digging into the palm of his hand, drawing small drops of blood. Dean ignores the pain, more like relishing in it, for it's the only thing that's keeping him from screaming into oblivion.

Soon after Bobby had come to talk to him, Dean had hired one the best lawyers that he, Castiel, Bobby, and even Lucifer could pay for by pooling their money together; he didn't want to take their money, but they all insisted on helping him: they all wanted Sam away from John and back to Dean.

If not for the well being of Sam, then definitely for Dean.

The lawyer told Dean that he had spoken to the police department, and was able to secure Dean a twenty minute meeting with Sam under the watchful eye of a police officer from behind a two way mirror. Dean had seized this chance and was now waiting for them to bring in his little brother. He was worried; because Dean hadn't actually seen John in over at least five years, he wasn't sure if John was the same as he was before, or if he was worse.

He could only hope that Sam was okay.

The door opened and Sam was pushed inside, the door slamming behind him. Sam flinched at the sound, but didn't move any closer to Dean. As soon as Dean laid eyes on his little brother, he knew that something was wrong.

Sam's hair laid over his left eye.

"Sammy."

Dean said quietly, drawing Sam's eyes from the floor and to Dean. Tears seemed to be swimming in his eyes as Dean gestured for Sam to come closer to him. The little boy walked up to his little brother slowly, trying his hardest not to cry. Once he was close enough, Dean drew Sam in for a tight hug, feeling it being returned just as rough as Sam could make it. After a moment, Dean pulled away and stroked the top of Sam's hair, who wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Sammy, did he hurt you?"

Dean asked quietly, his voice soft and reassuring. Sam didn't respond, but Dean saw a tear drip from his eyes and land on the floor. Dean gripped Sam's small arms tightly, ignoring the small wince Sam gave.

"You don't have to say anything, just nod or shake your head. Okay?"

A moment passed, but then it happened.

A nod.

Dean felt his throat constrict and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He took a deep, shaky breath; he had to be strong for Sam right now. Dean hestitantly went to push back the hair covering Sam's hair, insisting on doing so even as Sam tried to move away from him. He pushed back the hair and his heart dropped to his feet, crashing onto the cruel, hard floor below.

Purple and dark blue swam over Sam's eye, it was swollen shut and Dean could see what looked like either puss or just eye boogies dried up squeezing from the thin slit of his eye lids. Anger burst through Dean's chest, and he was so mad that his hands were shaking, red flooding his vision like a waterfall.

" _THAT SON OF A BITCH!"_

Dean screamed, causing Sam to flinch again, his tears freely falling from his one good eye.

"Dean, please don't be angry with him, it was my fault!"

Sam begged, his tiny chest heaving with the effort of trying to breath. Dean stood up and kicked a nearby chair, the sound echoing throughout the small room, causing Sam to let out a quiet whimper. Dean whirled back around to Sam and grabbed his arms again.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

He asked desperatlely, and Sam couldn't help but sob. He covered his face with his hands and nodded again. That familiar rush of anger flooded through Dean and he struggled to keep his voice low, though he couldn't keep out the shake.

"Where?'

Sam sobbed quietly, but moved the flannel shirt he had stolen from Dean away from his right shoulder, exposing angry red skin that was just beginning to bruise.

Almost as though John hit him that day.

Dean had to hold back an angry scream, and Sam could see the effort it was taking him not to lose control.

"Dean, please don't be angry with him, it wasn't his fault! He said not to tell, not to show you, that if I did he would kill me!"

Sam sobbed back into his hands, his shoulders shaking as he tremebled violently.

"I'm so sorry Dean, he's going to kill me, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault..."

Dean scooped Sam back into his arms and held him as tightly as he could, feeling Sam's tears soak through his thin t-shirt. Dean pulled away after a moment and stroked Sam's hair, his hands trembling.

"Don't tell him you told me. He doesn't have to know that I know. Sam, listen to me! Don't tell him. Promise me you won't!"

Sam nodded seriously, his tears still falling.

"I promise Dean."

Dean pulled Sam back into his arms, clutching him as tight as he could in fear that Sam would be lost if he let go. The two were trembling hard, clutching each other as the only lifeline they knew. The tears Dean was holding back broke free, spilling over his cheeks and dripping onto Sam's shoulder.

"I'm bringing you back home Sam, I promise."

Dean repeated over and over again, his voice breaking every time, as every time Sam would hold him tighter and tighter, his face pressing deeper and deeper into Dean's chest.

Too soon, the door opened again and a police officer stepped into the room.

"Come on son, it's time to take you back."

He tried to pry Sam away from Dean, but the little boy just screamed as he was ripped away, his arms reaching out to Dean as his bright red face howled with misery and fear.

"Dean! Don't let them take me!"

He screamed, kicking against the police officer who held him. Dean stood up quickly, but the door was shut on his face before he could get any closer.

"Sam!"

He screamed desperatly, running back to the two way mirror and slamming his fist against it.

"Bring back my brother you assholes! Bring him back! Don't let him go back to that selfish bastard!"

Dean screamed, pounding as hard as he could against the glass, almost as though he was desperate to break it.

In a way, he was.

The door opened behind him, but Dean couldn't stop screaming and banging his fist against the glass, even as his skin split open and blood poured onto the offending object; Dean could feel no pain but the pain in his heart of knowing his brother was in danger and he was helpless to rescue him. Tears blurred his vision, his voice hurt from screaming, but still, he couldn't stop. He felt a needle being stabbed into his neck and a drug being injected into his blood stream, but still he couldn't stop.

Not until everything went black.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Did you enjoy that chapter? I know I did, I was almost crying as I wrote it. I'M SORRY SAM GOT HURT, I SWEAR I WASN'T INTENDING IT TO HAPPEN BUT IT DID AND I HONESTLY REGRET NOTHING THOUGH. I know that makes me an awful human being, but what can I say? Character are geodes: you have to _break_ them in order to discover the beauty inside.**

 **Anyways, thank you to lenail125 and AnnitaChibaKou for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

 **If you liked this chapter, please be sure to review and let me know you liked it because reviews always helps me write faster and publish sooner! Also, please be sure to add this to your favorites and be sure to follow the story so you'll always get notifications on when I publish the next chapter! If you like my writing, please be sure to check out some of my other work and leave reviews on those if you like them!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	20. Chapter 20

Dean woke up in a hospital bed, the beeping of the heart monitor filling the small, quiet room with every beep it made. He looked around to see a police officer sleeping in the plush chair in the corner, her head perched on her shoulder, her breath coming slow and deep, and an empty chair sitting beside his bed. Dean let out a low groan as a splitting pain hit his head and he covered his face with his hand, trying to calm the throbbing occurring in his mind.

"Sorry about that kid."

Dean opened his eyes to see the police officer opening her eyes, rubbing them to clear the sleep away. Dean gave her a confused look as she inhaled deeply, letting out a small yawn.

"You wouldn't calm down at the station, so we had to sedate you. You've been out for a couple hours now."

"I can't pay for this."

Dean said quietly, looking down at his gauze hand, spotted with blood as though it had finally began to stop bleeding. Memories flooded his mind of what had happened hours - days? - earlier, and Dean couldn't help but glare angrily at the officer, though he had never seen her before in his life.

"You don't have to pay for it. The station will cover your expenses. We're on your side."

Dean let out a snort as he shook his head, clenching his hand and feeling a low spark of pain.

"You didn't seem much on my side when you hauled my brother away _back_ to the physically abusive asshole that was my father."

The officer flinched, letting out a small sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"Look, Dean, we really didn't want to let him go back; unfortunately, because your mother is no longer alive and you're under eighteen, John has parental rights that we cannot override. If we do, then he will be sent into the system, and I know that we want to try to avoid that as much as possible."

Dean presses his head into his pillow and stares up at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. He felt defeated, as though he was fighting a losing battle that had yet to begin.

"Officer ..."

"Judy."

"Officer Judy, is there anything I can do to get him back?"

Jody sighed and leaned onto her knees, her hands wringing themselves.

"Hire a really good lawyer. Next time you see him, if you see him, take pictures of the affected area and if you have any pictures of him before he went to his dad, that could help."

There was a moment of silence, the two not looking at each other as Dean tried not to cry, and Jody trying to give Dean some kind of privacy.

"Any evidence of him hitting you could help as well."

Jody says quietly, staring down at her hands. Dean lets out a bitter laugh, blinking to keep his eyes dry.

"Trust me, I've got plenty of evidence of that."

There was a another moment of silence, that was soon interrupted by Castiel entering the room with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. His messy hair was even more messy, and he had dark bags under his eyes, as though he didn't sleep last night. His eyes widened when he saw that Dean was awake, and he rushed to his side.

"Dean, baby, how are you feeling?"

Castiel asked, taking Dean's hand in his. He either ignored or just didn't notice her, Dean couldn't tell, but now that Castiel was by his side, he felt like he could take on anything. Dean smiled sadly at his lover and touched Castiel's face gently, running his fingers over Castiel's five o'clock shadow.

"Hey baby. I'm okay. Are you feeling okay? You look tired."

Castiel leaned into Dean's hand, smiling gently as he kissed Dean's wrist.

"I've just been worried about Sam, and then you're in the hospital, and it's just been a rough couple of days."

Dean smiled against, laughing quietly.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't meant to worry you."

Castiel laughed and kissed Dean's wrist again before leaning up to kiss Dean, their lips connecting gently. Castiel gripped Dean's wrist as they kissed, and Dean held him tightly back, shutting his eyes tightly.

After a few moments, the two men pulled away from each other, sharing a knowing, sad smile. Castiel pressed their foreheads together, holding Dean's neck as the younger man tried to hold back his tears.

"We're going to get Sam back Dean. We are. I promise."

A throat cleared itself, and the two men looked up, suddenly remembering Judy sitting in the corner.

"I can help you there."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did!**

 **Thank you to lenail125, AnnitaChibaKou, and the guest for reviewing my last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

 **Finally, if you are enjoying this fic, please be sure to leave a review because they make me write faster, and also be sure to follow and favorite this story so you can get a notification whenever I update!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	21. Chapter 21

When Dean had told Castiel about what had happened at the police station, Castiel felt outraged. His rage filled his blood stream, and even though he seemed calm and collected, his hands would shake every time he thought about what John had done to Sam, and what that meant for Dean. Castiel hated seeing the love of his life so upset about what was happening, and it was all that sick bastards fault. What kind of a father, no, a _person_ would _DARE_ put their hands on Sam in a way to purposefully hurt him?! Sam was an angel, even more so than Gabriel.

Oh god, Gabriel; the younger boy had been begging Castiel to tell him what was going on with his best friend, since Sam hadn't been to school since John had taken him a week ago, but Castiel wasn't sure as to what to say. How do you tell a seven year old that their best friend was being beaten by his alcoholic father? How was Castiel supposed to explain that? Castiel knew that Gabriel was getting angst without the knowledge, and he was afraid that if he didn't tell the younger boy something soon, then Gabriel would go off and try to find Sam himself and that wasn't going to end pretty. If John had no problem beating his own kids, who's to say that he doesn't mind beating someone else's?

No, Castiel didn't knew what to do; his rage was eating away at him, and he felt like he couldn't truly tell his feelings to Dean, mostly because the younger man was in a fragile spot on his own and didn't need Castiel's emotions as well. Castiel knew he needed to be strong for Dean, but every time Dean cried on his shoulder, every time Dean stayed in bed for hours at a time, every time Dean had that defeated look resting on his aged face, it made Castiel even more angry, his hands shaking with the need to hit something, the need to scream, the need to release.

Whenever this happened, Castiel usually enacted sex; this arrangement helped the both of them, and Dean didn't mind it if Castiel was rough with him, because he usually begged for something, anything, that could make him feel whole and complete. (Castiel felt a bit of pride that his dick never failed to make Dean moan out his name and make Dean yell that it was him who was filling him up) What Castiel didn't tell Dean was that by having rough sex, it meant that he could release his anger in small bouts; a strong bite on the shoulder, a three fingers when Castiel had only prepared him for one, the sharp _slap!_ on Dean's perfect ass that never failed to make him cry out.

Now Castiel wasn't a sadist, by any means; sometimes he hated that he bit down on Dean's shoulder hard enough to almost draw blood. Sometimes he hated making Dean's ass so sore (Though he sometimes felt pride at this). And sometimes, he just hated having sex almost every day as a way to cope with his anger.

But he was just so angry.

So when Dean was released from the hospital, Castiel felt happy. The anger was still there, lying beneath the surface, but at least it wasn't right at the top, ready to explode. But as Dean proceeded to try and seem strong, though Castiel knew he wasn't, didn't try to help Castiel's anger. It wasn't Dean's fault; of course it wasn't, but Castiel was beginning to struggle on keeping this calm and collected facade.

Castiel couldn't but think of this as he was taking a customer's order, his mind only half focused on what he was doing. He was thinking mostly of Dean, who was back at work under the careful eye of Bobby Singer. Castiel was eternally grateful to Bobby; he knew that the older man was a big influence on Dean, and that Dean looked up to Bobby as the father that John could never have been. Castiel finished taking his customer's order and looked up at the window as he went to turn around to give it to Lucifer, but he froze.

There was John, walking across the street.

All the anger that Castiel thought he had managed to hold back came bursting out of him, making his vision go red and his blood boil to the point where Castiel felt hot. Before Castiel truly knew what was happening, he was throwing the notepad towards Lucifer and striding out of the cafe, slamming the glass door behind him, making the bell fall to the ground. Once his mind caught up to his actions, Castiel knew what he was doing and he didn't want to stop himself. Castiel's hands were shaking, and he felt as though he had never felt this much anger before, not even when Dean had told him about him being raped.

"John!"

Castiel called out, causing the older man to stop and turn around slowly. His eyes widened when he saw Castiel before he split into a face shattering grin, causing a jolt of coldness to seep through Castiel wrath.

"Look-y here, if it isn't the _faggot_ my son is screwing! Or is it the other way around? Maybe you're screwing my pussy of a son-"

Once Castiel was close enough, he threw a punch, landing squarely on John's eye and knocking the older man back.

"That's for hitting Sam!"

Castiel screamed. John grunted as he rushed at Castiel picking him up by the waist and slamming him to the ground. Castiel let out a yelp as the air was slammed from his lungs, but he didn't let that stop him. He rolled over so that John was beneth him and started slamming his fists into John's face, but John was able to kick Castiel off before he could do too much damage. Castiel quickly stood up and swung a punch again, but John dodged it and threw his own punch, landing on Castiel's nose. Castiel heard a loud _crack!_ and felt blood rush from his nose, but he didn't stop. He picked John up and slammed him to the ground, and when John didn't immediately get up, Castiel began kicking him in the ribs, as hard as he could.

"This is for Sam! This is for Dean! This is for Mary! This is for calling Dean a faggot! This is for hitting Sam! This is for leaving Mary!"

Castiel screamed as he repeatedly kicked John. Suddenly blue flashing lights filled the scene and Castiel looked up to see two police cars pulling up, their lights and sirens on. The first car arrived, and two officers sprung from its confinements, carrying a gun and a pair of handcuffs.

"Freeze! Castiel Novak, you're under arrest for physical assault!"

Castiel stepped away from John and held up his hands, not feeling fear, but feeling satisfied.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Did you enjoy that? I loved it, I absolutely loved writing from Castiel's view, I should do that more often. If you enjoyed this, pretty pretty please be sure to leave a review!**

 **Unfortunately** **, this story is beginning to come to a close. I think. Fairly soon, that is. I'm excited, but also sad. But, I have an idea for another chapter story, so be sure to keep reading so you can get more information on that!**

 **I'd like to thank lenail125, AnnitaChibaKou, and rainwolf88 for reviewing the last chapter! I love your reviews, and your reviews help me write faster so please leave one if you enjoyed this!**

 **Finally, please be sure to leave a review (for the hundredth time) and add this to your favorites if you like this, and be sure to follow this story so you know when I update! Also, if you like this story, check out some of my other works, because I'm sure you'll find something you like ;)**

 **Anyways** **, until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	22. Chapter 22

Dean sat down at the table, his arms crossed over his chest. He had gotten the call from Castiel yesterday, explaining that he was being held in a county jail as they waited for his court date. He had asked Dean to bring bail money, so he could at least wait at home, but Dean didn't bring it.

He didn't think Castiel deserved it.

The door behind the thick panel of glass opened, showing a police officer leading in Castiel, who was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, his hands cuffed in front of him. He looked tired, yet satisfied, and he didn't say anything as the police officer harshly pushed him over to the table where Dean was waiting. Dean hadn't stood to his feet like he thought about doing, instead just watched Castiel with narrowed eyes as the older man took a seat and gestured to the phone that was on both sides of the glass separating them. Dean took the phone and pressed it to his ear, waiting for Castiel to do so first.

"Dean."

Castiel greeted calmly, his voice flowing over Dean with warmth. Dean was pissed at Castiel, and for the first time, Dean hated the fact that Castiel had this kind of an effect on him.

"Castiel."

He greeted back, trying to sound cold, but couldn't quite get there all the way. The tone made Castiel smile, and Dean wanted nothing more than to wipe that sexy smirk off his face.

 _God damn it Dean, look at you. You're a mess._

He thought to himself, missing what Castiel had just said to him.

"What?"

"I asked if you brought the bail money."

Dean fell silent and slowly shook his head, making Castiel's smile slip slightly.

"Are you going to get it?"

He asked calmly, but Dean could tell he was a little strained.

"No."

Castiel let out a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to sit there in jail until your hearing."

"What!?"

Dean let out a bitter laugh and looked up at the ceiling, hating himself for about to cry, right there in front of Castiel and in a freaking jail for crying out loud.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Dean, I did it for you. I did it for Sam. I would've thought that out of anyone, _you_ would have been the one to get that the most."

Dean looked at Castiel sharply, his eyes swimming with tears he didn't know he had any more. He knew that he was a mess, he knew that his entire family was a mess, but damn it all to hell if he didn't want Castiel to know that too.

"And look at you! You're in prison, with a broken nose and a black eye. Sam's hearing is coming soon and you're not going to be there to hear it!"

Dean put his hand against the glass as a heavy tear dripped from his eye.

"I need you to be there."

He whispered quietly. Castiel's heart softened at the scene and he pressed his hand against the glass, where Dean's hand was.

"I would be there if you had brought the bail money."

Dean let out a dark laugh, removing his hand from the glass.

"How are you any better than him? Is this what you're like? Your temper flaring up to the point of assault?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed sharply, his neck starting to heat up from frustration.

"Is that what you think of me Dean? As someone who can't control themselves? Because I'll tell you what, I've dealt with most of your _shit_ the past couple months, and I didn't do anything. I wanted to kill the guy who raped you, but I didn't. I wanted to kill your father, but I didn't. I've taken all of your shit, all your _family's_ shit, so fucking excuse me when I reach my breaking point! Everyone has one Dean, and guess what? A full grown _adult_ beating on a seven year old _child_ , and calling his eldest son a fucking _faggot_ is mine."

Castiel paused in his rant to see Dean with tears streaming down his face. It took Castiel a moment, but then he realized exactly what he had said to the love of his life and felt a rush of regret.

Maybe Dean was right.

Maybe he was someone who couldn't control their temper.

"Dean I-"

"You know, I think I should go."

Dean interrupted quietly, his voice soft.

Defeated.

"Go? As in leave here, or as in go go?"

Castiel whispered back, feeling his own tears well up in his eyes at the thought of Dean leaving him.

"Castiel, if that's how you really think of me, as someone with just a lot of shit in their life, then you're right. But you know what? I've got enough shit to deal with, as you so plainly pointed out, and I don't want to involve you in this crap, because you obviously don't want to be. I thought that you were all in, but you're not. And that's okay. So I'm going to go."

"Dean-"

"Just stop Castiel. I know I'm shit. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't know it too."

And with that Dean stood to his feet and put the phone back onto its spot, turning around and leaving, trying to keep his sobs inside as he left the building, left Castiel.

And as Castiel watched Dean leave, he let out a groan, knowing he had just royally fucked up.

 **x.x.x**

"Wow, you look like shit."

Lucifer commented once he put the phone to his ear. Castiel sighed angrily and rubbed a hand over his face roughly. He hadn't slept since he and Dean had broken up, which was about a week ago now. His hearing was tomorrow, and Dean's case with Sam was the day after that. Castiel knew he looked like shit; his eyes were red from crying, his arms covered in small scratches from him tearing at his skin, relieving the words he said to Dean over and over again. He was punishing himself, he knew that.

"Thanks dude, you're so helpful to me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you were a total ass to Dean."

Castiel let out another frustrated sigh and grabbed his black hair between his fingers, pulling roughly as a fresh batch of tears threatened to make an apperance.

"Yes yes yes, I'm an asshole. Happy?"

"Not completely. You're an idiot for getting yourself locked in here. But, I can't say I'm angry with you."

Lucifer said when Castiel tried to protest. Castiel stopped and stared at his brother, eyes wide in confusion.

"What?"

"If you didn't, I would have lets just say that."

Castiel smiled humorlessly and let out a small sigh.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Lucifer looked down to Gabriel, who was perched on his lap with his eyes wide as he stared at Castiel. Castiel's black eye was starting to turn yellow, meaning it was fading away, but his nose still remained broken and purple, something that was likely to stay until Castiel got out of prison. He had dark bags under his eyes from his sleepless week and they were bloodshot from all the crying.

"Want to talk to Castiel Gabe?"

Gabriel nodded and Lucifer handed him the phone.

"Hey there little man."

"Did you kill someone?"

Castiel laughed gently at the rude question, though his little brother did not smile, which was unusual for Gabriel.

"No Gabe, I didn't kill anyone."

"Well, I wish you had."

"Why do you say that?"

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer, who nodded his encouragement.

"Sam started back at school the other day, but he's different now. He flinches when anyone raises their voice, and his hair is hiding a swollen eye. Not to mention but I saw a really big purple spot on the back of his neck. He doesn't really talk, and when it's time for recess he just sits on the jungle gym, picking at a flower. During nap time I can hear him whimpering in his sleep, but he usually stops when I come and hold his hand."

Castiel didn't say anything, but felt that familiar flicker of anger. He knew better than to get angry, seeing as what his anger did last time, but he just couldn't help it.

"Is Sam okay?"

Gabriel asked, bringing his older brother out of his thoughts. Castiel smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not little one. But that's okay, because I know exactly how you can help. Put Lucifer on the phone real quick."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Gabriel handed Lucifer the phone, who took it and pressed it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Luci, listen, I have a plan..."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Did you enjoy that? I know that I was about to cry the whole time I was writing it, and let me just say that Gabriel is so god damn cute! Ah, I love him!**

 **Anyways, a huge thank you to rainwolf88, AnnitaChibaKou, lenail125, and Destiel101 for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Finally, if you guys are liking this story so far, please be sure to follow it so you can get updates as to when I upload, and be sure to add this to your favorites! Most importantly, don't forget to review, because your reviews always make me write faster!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	23. Chapter 23

Castiel sat on his bed, his hands clasped together on his knees. He stared down at the floor, thoughts flying at a mile a minute and still he couldn't focus. A fellow inmate walked over and sat down next to the older man, the bed sinking beneth their combined weight; since Castiel was put in this place before the hearing, he had actually developed a pretty close relationship with the three other men who were also there. They were surprisingly good people, though they have made a few wrong turns along the way. Like Rocko, a man who was twice his size, his arms covered in tattoos, and ear lobes stretched to the point where Castiel could barely see them, in jail for robbing a bank... He was actually the most compassionate of the four men. Daquan, a man who worked out all hours of the day and barely seen in the cell, in jail for shoplifting? He had the biggest smile Castiel had ever seen. Jose, a man who shot a woman in her leg because she stole his Cheez-its? He was super shy, but made jokes under his breath that always made Castiel laugh.

"Hey Rocko."

Castiel greeted quietly, not looking up at the bigger man. Rocko placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and squeezed softly. "Are you worried about your hearing today?" Rocko asked, his deep voice seeming even deeper from his low tone. Castiel sighed and nodded, unclasping his hands and then run his fingers through his hair.

"A little bit. I'm mostly just worried about my boyfriend-" Castiel paused, feeling tears fill his eyes. "Ex, boyfriend's trial hearing tomorrow."

Rocko rubbed Castiel's shoulder comfortly, knowing that even though a week had passed from their breakup, it was still a fresh wound to Castiel.

"It's going to be okay."

Castiel nodded.

 **x.x.x**

"Castiel Novak, I'm going to send you to jail for six months time for physical assault and public disturbance. You're only getting this lucky because this is your first offense ever, and because this was a serious crime, I'm afraid that I have no choice in the matter."

The judge slammed his gavel onto his podium, dismissing the case. Castiel felt his shoulders drop slightly; he was hoping for just community service, but he supposed that he knew that was a long shot. His own face was beat up, only giving evidence to the fact that he was in a fight, he was a grown adult, and there was even video footage of him attacking John. His lawyer did everything he could, but Castiel guessed that these things just had to happen.

Castiel let out a sigh as the police officers led him away, and he took one last glance at the courtroom, somewhat still hoping that maybe Dean had changed his mind and decided to come anyways.

Lucifer smiled sadly at him.

 **x.x.x**

Dean stared blankly at the wall as he lifted a soda bottle to his lips, taking a sip. He wished it was something stronger, but after seeing what alcohol did to John, he didn't want to even risk the possibility of him being like his father. He felt bad about missing Castiel's court case, but he didn't want to see him again. After all the things that Castiel had said to him, the dead serious look in his normally sparkling eyes... It all still hurt too much for Dean.

It was like a fresh wound, thinking about the day they broke up. Dean didn't want to be angry with Castiel; he knew that Castiel did it for him, for Sam, and had Dean been there himself, he might've attacked John too. But Dean couldn't, _wouldn't_ , excuse the raw temper that Castiel had. It scared Dean; the last time he knew someone with that kind of a temper he was getting punched in the face for just looking at them and having cigarettes being put on on his skin just because his dad couldn't find an ashtray and he just so happened to be there. Dean knew it wasn't fair to lump Castiel with his father, for Castiel was a way better man than John could ever be.

But he couldn't help it.

Dean knew that Castiel had been angry for awhile; he noticed it the most when ever they had sex, with Castiel biting his shoulder just a _little_ too hard, or denying Dean the orgasm he so desperately wanted and needed. Thinking about the sex with Castiel made Dean moan; he was terrible lonely and needed attention, but because he was all alone and didn't want to go out and find a stranger, Dean settled for his bedroom.

Dean landed in the bed and pulled his pants down slowly, the way Castiel always did. It always drove him nuts, and even doing it to himself now he was standing a little more at attention. Dean gently brushed his hand over his clothed dick and had to bit back a moan, because he knew Castiel would not be happy if he made a sound. Closing his eyes Dean slipped his hand inside his underwear and started to rub the base, breathing a shaky breath as he did so, imagining it was Castiel's long and slender fingers wrapping themselves around him. He tightened his hold before sliding his hand upward, rolling the head with his thumb when he reached the top, this time unable to hold back a moan. Dean could imagine Castiel leaning forward so that his mouth was right by Dean's ear as he whispered,

 _That's not allowed Dean._

Dean bit his lip to keep in a moan as he pulled on his foreskin gently, rubbing one finger in his slit as he did so. He imagined the glint in Castiel's eyes as he stared at the small bead of precome making its way to the surface, and this thought made Dean stroke himself a little harder and a little faster. He imagined Castiel taking him whole in his mouth, his pretty pink lips wrapping themselves around his base as Castiel's nose was buried in Dean's pubic hair. He could practically feel Castiel's warm, velvet mouth as he bobbed his head on Dean's dick, could feel Castiel's large hands pushing apart his legs further, could feel one of Castiel's hands leaving his thigh and fondling his balls. He could hear Castiel letting go of his dick with a loud, wet _pop!_ before sliding his tongue in Dean's slit in the head, swirling it around before taking him completely once again. Dean let out a loud moan.

 _I love you._

Dean suddenly came in his hand then, as he imagined Castiel whispering those three little words Dean always longed to hear. He laid there in his bed, panting slightly as he rode out the last of his orgasm before looking down at his hand, still wrapped around himself. He felt a large hole in his chest, even more apparent than it had ever been due to Castiel's absence. So Dean got up, cleaning himself and the area around him before changing into his pajamas and snuggling into his bed, crying himself to sleep and his mind filled with Castiel's smile.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **How did you like that chapter!? Oh, I loved writing it, and I wasn't orginally planning on Dean's little release, but I thought it fit with the chapter so there you go. Did you like it? If so, please be sure to leave a review so I know you want more!**

 **A huge thank you to Destiel101, lenail125, and the two guests who reviewed the last chapter! That means so much, and I'm so happy you are enjoying this!**

 **The next chapter is going to be Dean's hearing against John (Who didn't get arrested or anything like that, but was instead fined $200 for the attack, mostly because he fought back.) so be on the look out for that!**

 **Finally, please be sure to review this, as your reviews help me to publish faster and be sure to add this to your favorites if you like it so far and definetely don't forget to follow this so you can get notifications as to when I update!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	24. Chapter 24 Part One

**Part One**

Dean paced around his room as he tried to calm his nerves. The day of the hearing had finally arrived and he was nervous as hell. His hands shook as he tried to tie his knot and felt that familiar pull in his stomach when he wished that Castiel was there to calm him down and tie his tie for him. He missed the older man; more than he was willing to admit to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to go visit him in jail. He knew he was being unfair, but Dean was scared, and when Dean was scared he acted irrationally and was too proud to go and admit when he was wrong.

A knock was heard at his front door, and when Dean went over and opened it, he found Lucifer standing there in a nice suit, Gabriel's hand in his. Lucifer smiled comfortingly at Dean when the door opened and Dean moved away from the door to allow the older man inside. Lucifer stepped inside the apartment and let go of Gabriel's hand, who was dressed in his nicest clothes. Dean smiled at the look in Gabriel's eyes, the fire that burned there for Sam.

"Are you ready?"

Lucifer asked quietly, pulling Dean away from his thoughts. Dean nodded his head and went to pick up his car keys when Lucifer stopped him.

"No Dean, I'll drive us all over. You shouldn't be driving."

Dean nodded his head, afraid that if he said anything then he'd start screaming or crying, or maybe both. This was not the time for that; right now, he needed to be strong for Sam. Sam, who was probably scared and likely covered in more bruises that were easier to hide needed him, and it was this thought that gave Dean strength. He promised his little brother that he could depend on him, and god damn it was he going to.

Dean was ready to fight.

 **x.x.x**

Dean tugged his short hair between his fingers roughly, his chest hurting from the stress. Sam and John had not arrived yet, and it was taking everything Dean had not to be freaking out. Okay, if he was being honest with himself, he was freaking out. Gabriel slipped his small hand into Dean's free hand and smiled when Dean looked down at him in shock. Dean smiled softly back and squeezed Gabriel's hand gently.

"Dean!"

Dean looked up to see Sam running towards him and Dean bent down and scooped Sam up once Sam was close enough. Tears were running down Sam's face as he clung to his older brother, and Dean struggled to keep his own tears at bay. Sam winced when Dean tightened his hold, but he didn't complain; instead, he just tightened his own hold on Dean's neck. The two stood like this for a moment before Dean lowered Sam and let him go. Dean wiped the tears away from Sam's eyes and smiled sadly.

"Come on Sammy, you gotta be strong for me."

Sam nodded and sniffed gently.

"John is in the bathroom. He told me to stand right there and wait for him, but then I saw you and.."

Sam trailed off, glancing back at the bathrooms nervously and fidgeting slightly. It was clear to see that Sam was afraid, and Dean felt a rush of determination to win this case to get Sam away from John. Sam then took notice of Gabriel, who was standing nearby patiently, and flung himself into the young boys arms, clutching to Gabriel almost as hard, if not harder, than he did to Dean. Gabriel let out a small quick as the action occurred, but Dean noticed how he didn't say anything and instead just held Sam as tight as he could.

Dean knelt down to Sam's height.

"Sam, you don't have to sit with him. In fact, I want you to sit with me."

Sam looked up from Gabriel's embrace, not letting go, and sniffed quietly again. "Really, do you mean it?" Sam asked quietly and Dean nodded. Gabriel stroked Sam's hair gently and the younger boy leaned into his hand, sighing in contentment as Gabriel held him.

"Let's get inside the room before John comes out and wonders where you are."

Lucifer said gently, standing from his seat on the bench pressed against the wall. Dean nodded his agreement and Gabriel coaxed Sam out of his arms, allowing Sam to settle for holding his hand instead. Gabriel gave Sam's hand a reassuring squeeze and felt his heart melt when Sam gave him a thankful grin. Dean led the four inside the courtroom and took their spot on the defensive side, Lucifer sitting directly behind them. Dean wondered why Gabriel was on the front side with him and Sam, but just shrugged it off, thinking that he was there for Sam's comfort.

Dean was grateful that Lucifer and Gabriel showed up; he didn't think he could do this if he was alone. It was nice that Gabriel was there though, because he calmed Sam down and helped him feel comfort. Dean was grateful to Lucifer, because he had an almost calming aura around him, similar to Castiel and that was what Dean needed right now.

Something like Castiel.

Dean pushed ignored the twinge of hurt as the doors opened again to show John, anger setttling over his calm features. His eyes scanned the room and he let out a small smirk when his eyes met Dean's and noticed Sam's flinch away from his gaze, shifting closer to a little boy John did not recognize. His smirk slipped off his face when he saw Sam's hand tightly entwined with the other little boy, but didn't say anything as he made his way over to the plantiff side, greeting his lawyer, who was waiting for him.

"Dean, did you hear me?"

Dean tore his eyes away from his 'father' and turned to his lawyer, a beautiful woman who had a nasty tongue on her; Dean actually really liked his lawyer, for when he fiorst approached her with his case, as soon as he said 'child abuser' she lept up and accepted his case with such a fire in her eyes that Dean wondered whether or not he should be afraid of her or grateful to her.

"No, Meg I'm sorry."

Dean responded, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Meg gave him a small glare, huffing in irritation. "You're lucky you have such a pretty face, I normally don't allow men to ignore me." Dean let out a hesitant laugh; hiring Meg wasn't really his idea, it was Castiel's. He apparently knew her from their childhood and though they were the same age, Meg was extremely smart and graduated high school and college before Castiel was even seventeen. She was working as a lawyer for cases with social services, but always took on the cases with child abuse, as she felt very strongly about the act. Castiel had convinced Dean to hire her and, not for the first time, Dean wondered if he made the right decision.

"As I was saying, when the judge comes out, which should be any minute now, we will all rise. Once he seats us, we'll begin the trial, hearing something from the plantiff's side about why John should keep his son, and then we'll have a testimony from-"

But Dean couldn't hear the rest of what Meg was saying, for the judge had entered the room with a loud "All rise for the judge." Being called from a nearby police officer. Everyone in the courtroom stood up and Dean felt a surge of panic, as he wasn't sure what to expect when they were all allowed to sit again. He mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to Meg, hating the way that John had distracted him yet again.

"You may be seated."

The judge said firmly, and the courtoom was once again filled with the sounds of chairs scraping against the tile floors. The judge was a middle aged man with a receding hairline. His eyes seemed like they had seen all of hell and he had a rough five o'clock shadow along his jaw. The sign in front of him read Judge Crowley and Dean gulped when he started to speak, a thick british accent filling the quiet courtroom.

"Alright, so case 112B, John Winchester vs Dean Winchester, in a dispute over who will get sole custody over Sam Winchester, a boy of seven years."

Judge Crowley looked up, his glasses perched on his nose at the two men who sat in front of him. He glanced down at his papers before looking back up, taking off his glasses and throwing them on his podium.

"Father and son battling over a brother and a son? What on earth brings you into my courtroom today?"

John stands to his feet, buttoning his coat as he clears his throat to speak. "Your honor, I'm here to regain custody over my youngest son."

"But not your oldest?"

John's eyes hardened at the mention of Dean but he nodded firmly.

"Not my eldest."

Judge Crowley made a small noise in the back of his throat before turning to Dean.

"And why are you here in my courtroom?"

With an encouraging nod from Meg, Dean stood to his feet and swallowed harshly, feeling his throat close up slightly from nerves.

"I'm here to keep my little brother away from my father."

Judge Crowley raised his eyebrow but nodded, looking back down at the papers in front of him.

"Right, Mr. Winchester, please take the stand and tell me as to why you should have custody over Sam."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So This scene is actually going to be super long, so I'm splitting it into two parts! I'm really excited for the next part because I'm going to get really in depth and it's going to be awesome, so I want to take my time and make it super awesome for y'all. I can't wait!**

 **Thank you to rainwolf88, AnnitaChibaKou, and lenail125 for reviewing the last chapter! it means alot, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!**

 **Anyways, if you are enjoying this story please be sure to add it to your favorites and follow it so you can get notified as to when I update! Be sure to leave a review, for your reviews will help me write faster!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	25. Chapter 24 Part Two

**Part Two**

 **Trigger warning: Mentions of rape, child abuse, physical abuse, and self loathing. Be safe, and enjoy! Also, I know nothing about how lawyering works, so please don't be angry if I wrote something that's inaccurate.**

John stood to his feet and made his way to the stand, glaring at Dean as he passed. Dean met his glare with one of his own and took Sam's other hand into his own and gave it a small squeeze, feeling comfort when the little boy squeezed back. He didn't mind that Sam was pressed into Gabriel; Gabriel was stroking Sam's hair and gave Deana look that practically begged him to say something, but Dean wouldn't.

He too knew what it was like to be in love.

John sat down at the podium and adjusted the mike before clearing his throat. Meg stood to her feet and crossed over into the space before John.

"Mr. Winchester, how are you doing today?"

She asked kindly, her black high heels clicking quietly against the floor with every step she took. Dean watched her with a hopeful look, feeling an emotion he couldn't place bloom in his chest when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I'm doing well today, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, but can you really say you're doing fine when you very obviously have bruises scattered around your face that you have attempted to cover up with makeup?"

John's eyes flashed over to Dean, but he remained calm. "Yes, I can say that."

"How did you get the bruises Mr. Winchester?"

"I was attacked."

"Unprovoked?"

"Who provokes a fight?"

"Careful Mr. Winchester."

Judge Crowley said calmly, staring down at John. John grit his teeth together, but turned back to Meg.

"Yes, unprovoked."

"What reason could anyone have to attack you?"

"I'm really not sure."

"Is that so?"

Meg walked over to their table and Dean handed her a file, as they had talked about doing the night before. When Meg had walked over, Dean caught that glint in her eyes that made chills crawl up his spine; Meg was in the zone and he knew it.

"I have here, Mr. Winchester, a file of photos containing-"

"Objection your honor, why weren't these photos submitted into evidence?"

John's lawyer said loudly, standing up. The chair's squeak filled the room with it's movement and Dean wanted to flinch away from the sound, but John was making eye contact with him and he didn't want to show any sign of weakness against the older man. He knew that John was just waiting for him to crack, but Dean wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Your honor, I just got my hands on these photos last night, there was no time to submit them."

"Overruled, sit down Zachariah."

Zachariah, John's lawyer, sat down calmly, though his eyes betrayed his fury. Meg smirked over at him; they obviously had a past, and a pretty serious one at that if the smirk Meg gave gave any indication.

"As I was saying Mr. Winchester, this file contains photo's of your son's, Dean Winchester, with scars all over his body. My client was kind enough to take pictures of all the scars that you have given him, especially the burn marks in the shape of cigarettes. Do you have any idea of what I'm talking about Mr. Winchester?"

Meg handed the file to Judge Crowley, who took them with interest. He opened them and Dean couldn't miss the look of disgust that flashed over the older man's face as he looked at the pictures of Dean's scars. Dean could feel John's stare again, but he ignored it this time, instead taking pleasure at the look crossing Judge Crowley's face.

"Are you implying that I hit my son?"

"Not only am I implying that you hit your son, I am stating that you are _currently_ hitting your youngest son. These pictures, Mr. Winchester, are proof that you cannot handle being a parent."

"Objection!"

"Sustained. Meg, watch yourself."

Judge Crowley added, and Meg had to back off the testimony podium, where she had been leaning on.

"Your Honor, these pictures hold proof that John Winchester has abused his son in the past. As we all know, it is highly unlikely that an abuser will 'change', therefore can we just stand back and ignore the fact that the youngest son, Sam Winchester, could be getting abused as well?"

Meg's voice was loud and clear, and the more she talked, the more confident she seemed and the more the glint in her eyes was seen by Dean. Dean suddenly understood all at once; Meg hated child abuse. She was likely a victim of it herself, and so spent her life trying to fight against the sick bastards who hurt her.

She was most definitely on his side.

"Mr. Winchester, is it true that you left your family ten years ago when Mary Winchester, your late wife, was diagnose with cancer and then died?"

Meg asked when her question was met with silence.

"Why did you leave?"

"I hated seeing my beautiful wife die and when she did, I lost my mind."

"Was this before or after your drinking problem started?"

"Objection!"

Zachariah yelled, standing up again.

"Overruled Zachariah, sit down!"

Judge Crowley hissed, and Zachariah sat down again, glaring at Meg.

"Answer the question Mr. Winchester."

"I supposed I left after my drinking habit started. I was an alcoholic back then."

 _Still are!_

Dean thought to himself, but he didn't dare say anything out loud.

"Mr. Winchester, if you left ten years ago, why did you come back?"

Dean perked up in his seat and held his breath; he too was wondering why John came back, and he didn't realize how badly he wanted to hear the answer until the question had been asked.

"I came back because I felt guilty about leaving my sons. I wanted to reconnect with them, and maybe see if we could start over."

"If that's the case, why aren't you trying to get control of Dean? And please remember that you are under oath."

Hatred filled John's eyes as he made eye contact with Dean, not speaking to Meg or even the Judge, but speaking directly to him with his next words.

"Because he is a _faggot_ and my son does not need to be around such _filth_."

Dean sucked in air harshly and felt tears prick at his eyes; he could feel Sam gripping his hand as tightly as he could, and he knew Lucifer had a hand to his shoulder, but Dean couldn't feel anything but despair. His father was right; how could Dean had lose sight of that? of course he was filth, he was nothing more than-

"I'm sorry John but that is a load of bullshit."

Dean stopped and looked at Meg, his eyes wide and saw everyone else in the courtroom looking the same way he was.

"Excuse my language your honor, I have no further questions."

Meg turned on her heel and marched over to Dean, who was still staring at her in awe. Her dark brown hair bounced with every movement and as she sat down next to him and picked up a clicky pen, clicking it repeatedly, Dean knew that she had almost lost her temper in the courtroom because of _him_ , he could feel her anger radiating off her in waves and felt a flood of appreciation for the woman he barely knew.

Zachariah stood to his feet and marched over to the space in front of John and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Winchester, what caused your drinking problem?"

"well, I started drinking when I was working three jobs and having to pay for Mary's bills. I suppose my drinking truly started before Mary got sick, but I think that was when I started drinking more and more. If I'm being honest here, I can barely remember what went on when I was drinking."

John let out a hard laugh that didn't reach his eyes, and Dean just felt sick to his stomach.

"So it's safe to say that even if you did hit Dean Winchester, _ten years ago_ , you would actually have no reconciliation of it?"

"Objection!"

Meg yelled, standing to her feet more gracefully than Zachariah did.

"On what grounds!?"

"On the grounds that you're an asshole!"

Zachariah looked up to the judge, who was watching in amusement. He cleared his throat and glanced sternly at Meg, though his eyes shined.

"Overruled, control yourself Meg."

Meg clenched her teeth, but she slowly sank back down onto her chair. Zachariah turned back to John and smiled creepily, causing a shiver to run down Dean's spine.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, you can say that I would have no memory of hurting... my 'son'."

The simple word was dripping with disgust and Dean felt Sam's hand squeeze his tightly as John glared at Dean again. Dean swallowed hotly, fighting back tears and wishing that he wasn't here right now, dealing with this situation. He wished for nothing more than to be back home with Sam and Castiel, watching movies and eating pizza.

"Thank you. No further questions your honor."

Zachariah said calmly before heading back to his seat. John rose from his seat and joined his lawyer, ignoring his two sons. Dean could feel Sam tremble beside him, and before he could do anything to comfort his little brother, Gabriel had both his arms wrapped around him, whispering quietly into Sam's ear. Dean wasn't sure what he was saying, but he was grateful for the younger boy.

"The court calls Dean Winchester to the stand your honor."

Meg calls out, standing to her feet. Sam squeezes Dean's hand tightly before letting go; Dean swallowed thickly before standing to his feet and walking over to the stand, sitting in the same spot where his father was sitting just moments ago. The thought of him and his father sharing a seat disgusted Dean and he had to hold back a grimace as he sat down. Meg walked forward, her chin high, slightly signaling to Dean to do the same. Dean did so as he watched her, her shoulders set back in confidence as she paced slowly.

"Mr. Winchester, how long have you been around your father?"

"Seven years."

"You are seventeen, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where your father has been for the last ten years?"

"No, he left one day and didn't come back. I wish he hadn't at all."

Dean added, glaring at John who only smirked. Dean was filled with disgust at the look on his father's face, and wanted to wipe that smirk off his stupid fucking face.

"I see, so you have been taking care of your brother for ten years?"

"Yes ma'am, even from before my mom died. She was really sick, and so I took care of both her and Sam for as long as I could before she died. When she did, I made sure that Sam was fully clothed, fed, and had a roof over his head."

"I see, how did you care for him after your mom died?"

"I did odd jobs to get money."

"Have you ever resented or regretted taking control over Sam, even from a young age?"

Dean made sure to make eye contact with Sam, his gaze burning into Sam's skin. He wanted to be sure that Sam understood, that he didn't doubt for one moment that Dean loved him and loved taking care of him. It was important that Sam understand that he was wanted and that Dean didn't hate him.

"No. I love my brother."

Meg smiled at him reassuringly, and Dean knew he had said the right thing. She cleared her throat and tapped her knuckles with a finger, thinking.

"Mr. Winchester, when your father was still living with you and your mother, how was he?"

Dean hesitated; he wasn't expecting her to ask something like that. It hurt to think about what was done to him under John's hand.

"He was angry, all the time. He'd leave before we woke up, and come home when we were going to bed; but he'd always be drunk and would knock me and mom around. Before she got sick, mom took most of it; he'd yell at her, say he hated her for giving him me and for locking him down in this kind of life. He'd fall asleep on the couch when he was done, and mom would hug me tight and tell me she loved me. She'd try to assure me that John loved me, but I knew she was lying. I could see the doubt in her eyes whenever she said it. Sam, cover your ears."

Dean commanded, stopping suddenly. Sam slowly nodded and covered his ears with the help of Gabriel. Once Dean was satisfied, he returned to his story, lowering his voice just in case.

"The real abuse for her started after I went into my room, pretending that I was going to bed. John would rise from the couch and rip mom's clothes off, ignoring her pleads for him to stop, ignoring her cries when he forced her to sleep with him. That's how Sam was conceived. When John was done with her, he'd fall back asleep on the couch and mom would go into the bathroom, crying her eyes out as she took a shower, probably trying to erase his touch from her skin would be my guess. I'd lie in bed, forcing myself to stay awake, forcing myself to hear the abuse my mom took while I could do nothing to help her. The day he left was the happiest of my life, even with mom being sick. She smiled more, and we would clean every day to get rid of the scent of cigarettes and booze. It was hard to get rid of the cigarette smell though; it clung every where in the house and stayed with me, even after we got rid of it. But I guess it would stay on your skin when you had countless cigarettes put out on you."

Dean looked up from his hands to see a stunned courtroom; the only one who didn't look shocked was John, who was gripping the arm of his chair tightly as outrage filled his cold eyes. Dean was relieved to see Sam with his face buried in Gabriel's chest, both of their hands clamped over his small ears. But if both of their hands were over Sam's ears, then that meant...

Gabriel was staring lovingly at Sam, his eyes filled with compassion and restraint. Dean noticed Gabriel look over at John and a rage filled his eyes, similar to a rage Dean had seen in Castiel's eyes. Lucifer kept his eyes on Dean, looking misty eyed but tears did not shed themselves. His hands were gripped on the bar separating the benches from the rest of the courtroom, and his knuckles were turning white from the force of it. Even Zachariah had a faint look of disgust at his client, though he was more reserved about it than everyone else in the room.

"I see. Thank you Mr. Winchester, for sharing that with us. No further questions your honor."

Meg walked back over to her seat and sat down, pulling out a tissue from her briefcase and dabbing it gently to her eyes. Zachariah stood up and cleared his throat, trying to regain composer in the tense courtroom.

"Mr. Winchester, when your father left, what did you do to provide for Sam?"

"Objection your honor, asked and answered."

Meg said, the fire in her eyes still lit, though now it was subdued. Dean glanced over at Sam, who ears were no longer covered now that Meg's questioning was over.

"I promise your honor, I have a point."

"Overruled, get on with it Zachariah."

Zachariah nodded and turned back to Dean; Dean noticed that Zachariah didn't really want to be defending his father, but he had a job and that job was to defend scumbags.

"I worked odd jobs."

"Odd jobs doesn't seem to make enough money to pay for rent, clothes, food, and bills."

Zachariah walked over to his seat and pulled out a folder.

"I have evidence your honor that Dean Winchester has been working illegally to pay for his brother. Their mother died when Dean was twelve, and he's been lying about his age and using fake names to escape the system."

Dean felt his heart plummet to his feet; how could Zachariah know about that? Dean thought that he was being careful, but he guessed that applying for jobs with obviously fake names didn't help.

"Is this true Mr. Winchester?"

Judge Crowley asked, looking at the evidence. Meg flipped through the papers and looked up to Dean, apologizing with her eyes for not warning him of this happening.

"Yes, it's true. Someone needed to step up, and since my father wasn't there anymore, and my mother died, it fell on me. I broke out of the system because they were going to separate us; Sam was just a baby, so people would want to adopt him because he would have been too young to remember his real parents, but as for me? I was a preteen and everyone knows that no one wants teenagers; they come with too baggage. So yes, I ran and I worked illegally. I needed to. If I didn't, no one would."

Zachariah cleared his throat.

"No further questions your honor."

Dean stood to his feet and walked back over to his seat, unsure as to what he was supposed to be feeling. Meg stood to her feet and tapped a couple papers together, clearing her throat gently as she did so.

"Your honor, we call Gabriel Novak to the stand."

Dean looked over to Meg in confusion; he knew that he and Sam would both be called to the stand, but he wasn't expecting Gabriel to testify. He looked over at Gabriel, who nodded in determination before passing Sam over to him. He stood to his feet and walked over to the stand, his tiny fists curling. Dean looked over to Lucifer, who nodded reassuringly, telling Dean that he knew Gabriel was going to testify.

Meg walked over, a smile filtering on her face.

"How are you Gabriel?"

"I'm okay, though I'd be better if that mean man doesn't take my best friend."

Meg smiled again and Dean felt one tug at the corners of his lips. Sam was staring at Gabriel, as though trying to take in every detail of the other boy's face.

"Gabriel, have you noticed anything different about Sam lately?"

Gabriel nodded, his long golden hair bouncing with the movement.

"Sam used to be really happy. He'd smile all the time and we'd play together; but ever since Sam's daddy came for him, he's been quiet and won't look up at the teacher anymore. He doesn't raise his hand to answer questions, and he flinches when people raise their voice. I once saw a large red spot on the back of his neck, and one time he came in with a black eye."

Meg nodded, her brows furrowed slightly as though she was concentrating on Gabriel's every word.

"I see. No further questions your honor, thank you Gabriel."

Meg walked back to her seat as Zachariah stood.

"Gabriel, when did you notice a change in Sam?"

"Maybe two weeks ago?"

"Are you sure what you saw was a bruise?"

Gabriel nodded seriously, his eyes finding Sam's.

"I would never be able to tell it was anything but."

Sam smiled gently at the younger and wiped his eyes gently. Gabriel grinned back and cast a hateful glare to John.

"Thank you Gabriel, I have no further questions your honor."

Zachariah said, walking over to his seat. Gabriel got down and walked back over to their side, sitting down next to Sam, who launched himself into the younger boy's awaiting arms. Gabriel smiled at Dean over Sam's head, and Dean felt his heart melt at the sight. Beside Dean, Meg stood up, fixing her skirt before clearing her throat.

"Your honor, we would like to call Sam Winchester to the stand."

Sam looked up from Gabriel's arms, and after an encouraging nod from him and a tight squeeze from Dean, he stood to his feet and walked slowly to the stand, not looking at his father and instead looking very interested in the design on his shoes.

"Hello Sam."

Meg greeted sweetly, giving him a smile that Dean had never seen on her face before.

"H-hello."

"Sam, I know that this will be difficult for you, but can you tell the court what happened when John took you away from Dean?"

Sam nodded, his eyes wide as he avoided looking at his father.

"After we drove away, he took me to his apartment. It was really gross and dark, and had this weird smell in it. He pushed me inside and went into the fridge to grab a brown bottle. He opened it and drank most of it before coming over to me. H-he punched me in the eye and told me that it was because I was crying when he took me away. He said I should be happy that I wasn't with-"

Sam cut off, looking to Dean for permission. Dean nodded encouragingly, squeezing his nails into his fist.

"That I wasn't with a fag who liked to take it in the butt."

Sam said hesitantly, giving Dean an apologetic look with his eyes for saying awful things. He knew that Dean was going to be angry with him for saying those awful words, but he also knew that Dean was going to be nicer about it then John would. He kept going, missing the sharp intake of air Dean took.

"He wouldn't let me go to school for a few days, and kept his phone on him at all times. He'd fall asleep on the couch, and when he did I'd take enough food to get by without him noticing. One day, when he fell asleep, I tried to take his phone from his pocket, but he had woken up and screamed at me. He grabbed me by the neck and squeezed tightly, saying that I was being punished for wanting to call Dean, for wanting to go back to that butt-lover. His words, not mine!"

Sam said quickly, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He hated saying these things about his older brother, even if they weren't his words.

"I see. Sam, did you enjoy living with Dean?"

Meg asks gently, her eyes soft and warm. Sam liked those eyes.

"Yes. He's the best big brother I could ever ask for. He makes me eat at least one healthy meal a day, and he makes me lunch with the crusts cut off, just how I like it. He drives me to school and tells me that he's proud of me every day, and he comes to all of my school events."

Sam made a face, one of concern and worry.

"Big brother dropped out of school to take care of me, and I feel bad about it. I know he cries sometimes in the bathroom, when he's showering and thinks I'm asleep, but every time I see him, he has a big smile on his face. He struggles, but he never com-complains,"

Sam says, struggling with the last word slightly. Dean feel his heart sink in his chest; Sam knew about the times he cried in the shower? He heard that?

"Sam, do you love your brother?"

Sam nodded furiously, his long hair flopping around.

"I love him this much!"

Sam spread his arms open, making everyone (except John, of course, the heartless bastard) chuckle. Dean had tears in his eyes and he smiled gently, feeling his lip quiver. Meg smiled gently and turned to the judge.

"No further questions."

She walked back to her seat and sat down, taking Dean's hand in her own. Dean was grateful for the comfort she was giving him; he was feeling a huge swirl of emotions: anger, sadness, relief, love. It was exhausting, but Dean didn't want to feel anything else.

Zachariah stood cleared his throat.

"We have no questions your honor."

John looked up to his lawyer with shock in his eyes, anger beginning to bubble on his features. He obviously felt different.

"Please don't send me back with Daddy. Please let me go home to my big brother."

Sam said quietly, his voice almost unheard but it seemed that Judge Crowley heard his request, for he gave the small boy a slight nod. Sam stood up and walked back over to Dean, who wrapped him up tightly in his arms and held him close, feeling his tears begin to leak.

"It seems that I have a lot to look over. Therefore, we will come back in a couple hours and see my decision then. Come back at three o'clock, I'll be ready there."

A bang of the gavel against the wooden stand rang loudly through the room and Dean let out a small sigh of relief. It was finally over.

Now they just had to wait.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **OMG I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER AND IT IS SO GOD DAMN LONG, I LOVE IT! Sorry it is so long though, I didn't mean for it to but these things build up and it didn't fit to split it into three parts instead of two, so just go with it. I hope you guys don't get bored with it!**

 **Anyways, thank you to lenail125 and AnnitaChibaKou for reviewing the last chapter, I really enjoyed reading them and I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **So the next chapter will be the LAST chapter of this series, but don't worry, because there's also going to be a prolouge as well, like I normally do ;) I can't wait!**

 **Finally, if you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to leave review, for I always love reading reviews and they'll make me update faster! Be sure to add this to your favorites if you enjoy it, and don't forget to follow it so you can get an alert when I update!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	26. Chapter 25

Dean's leg jimmied repeatedly, his elbows resting on his knees. His lips were pressed to his fingers and he took slow breaths, worried that he might hyperventilate after all. Sam put his hand on Dean's leg, stilling his movement. Dean looked over to his little brother and smiled softly before returning his gaze back to the floor. Rushing footsteps made him look up, and he saw Bobby, grease staining his t-shirt and his worn flannel flapping behind him.

"Oh good, I thought I missed the trial."

"You did, we're just waiting for the judgement."

Bobby's face fell and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry for missing it boy, I had a real nasty client who insisted I work on their car."

Dean tried to smile, but just couldn't manage it all the way.

"Don't worry about it."

Dean stood to his feet and walked over to Lucifer, who was getting water from the water fountain.

"Hey Luci, can I talk to you?"

Dean asked quietly, his voice making Lucifer straighten out. He licked his lips before wiping them with his wrist, smiling at Dean once he was finished.

"Sure buddy, what's up?"

Dean strokes his chin, contemplating the words he was going to say.

"Who's idea was it to have Gabriel testify?"

Lucifer smiled, it not quite reaching his eyes.

"It was Cas', of course. Did you think I came up with it on my own?"

Dean stared down at the floor, unsure as to what to say. Lucifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering if it was his place to say something.

"Dean, you have to forgive him."

Lucifer said quietly, deciding that it was. Dean didn't say anything, he just shoved his hands into his pockets. Lucifer let out another sigh, and he went to say something else but the door to the courtroom opened, interrupting anything else Lucifer might have said.

"We're ready for you all."

 **x.x.x**

Nerves clawed at Dean's belly as he waited for the judge to come back in. He couldn't help but tug at his lip with his teeth, and Sam squeezing his hand tightly wasn't helping him very much. Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but so many feelings were bubbling inside him; anxiety, sadness, fear, guilt. Dean wished that Castiel was there with him, he would know exactly what to say to make Dean calm down. He knew that Lucifer was right, that he needed to forgive Castiel.

Hell, maybe he already had.

"All rise for Judge Crowley."

Everyone rose as Judge Crowley walked into the room, and he lifted a hand to show everyone that they could sit. He went into his robe pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and perched them on his nose.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

He commanded, and after a nudge from Meg, Dean stood to his feet, one hand still clutching Sam's tightly.

"Will the plaintiff please rise?"

John gave Zachariah a confused look, but stood to his feet as well.

"I, Judge Crowley, hereby give sole custody of Samuel Winchester to Dean Winchester in front of all these witnesses on May 6, 201."

Dean felt his knees grow weak as Judge Crowley spoke, and he could hear gasps of delight and cheers begin to fill the room as Dean realized what this meant.

He had won.

"As for John Winchester, it is the decision of I, Judge Crowley, that he should be sentenced life in prison for physical child abuse, child endangerment, and forcing sexual relations upon his now deceased wife, Mary Winchester."

John opened his mouth to protest angrily as police officers began to lock him in handcuffs, but Judge Crowley looked up, taking his glasses off.

"If you have a problem with it Mr. Winchester, I suggest that you speak to your lawyer and see about getting a trial. But, you get to wait for the trial in prison, for you will be getting no bail."

The two police officers lead John away, who was swearing angrily, his face turning red as he yelled, but Dean could completely ignore him. He turned to Sam, who threw himself into Dean's arms and the two brothers hugged each other tightly, tears spilling from their eyes as they held each other close. Gabriel was cheering, Bobby was wiping his eyes ( _Who would later deny that he was crying, and instead insist that he just had some dirt in his eyes, he swears it, ya idjit!_ ) , and Lucifer was grinning ear from ear, his smile brightening the room. Dean looked over Sam's head and saw Judge Crowley watching the two brothers. Dean mouthed a small thank you and smiled when Judge Crowley just nodded in response, giving Dean a warm smile as he did so.

"Come on Sammy; let's go home."

 **x.x.x**

Dean licked his lips nervously as he waited. He was already starting to regret coming, but this was something he knew he needed to do; it was only fair. Castiel came into the room on the other side and stopped when he saw Dean waiting for him. He cleared his throat before sitting down, picking up the phone and pressing it to his ear, his eyes following Dean as he did the same.

"Dean."

Dean felt a rush of blood head straight down to his crotch as he heard Castiel's deep voice, and Dean willed the blood to go away, feeling embarrassed that it had only been a week and he was this desperate.

"Cas."

Dean responded, trying to sound casual, but his voice cracked slightly. Castiel's lips twitched, as though he wanted to smile, but was holding back. The two stayed in silence for a moment, unsure as to what they were supposed to say to each other; each had something they wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it without making the other angry.

"I'm sorry."

Dean said finally, looking down at the gray table that separated them. He could feel heat rush to his face in embarrassment and he just wanted a hole to open out of the ground and swallow him whole.

"No Dean, I should be apologizing."

Dean looked up and pressed his hand to the glass, desperation filling his eyes.

"I missed you so much Cas, I needed you by my side and yet I had sent you away and I thought about you the whole time and I wished you were there at the trial, because I knew you would have known the exact things to say to me to calm me down and I was freaking out but because I was thinking of you I was calm and then when Gabriel testified-"

"Woah woah woah, Dean, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying."

Castiel interrupted with a laugh in his voice, making Dean stop. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, trying to regain composer.

"I won, thanks to Gabriel's testimony."

Castiel smiled, his grin splitting his face open as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so happy, I was really nervous for you."

He says, tears filling his eyes. Dean feels his throat close slightly and nods in agreement, tugging his lip between his teeth, unsure as to what to say.

"Dean, I-"

"I need you back."

Dean interrupts, his voice breaking slightly. Castiel closes his mouth and his smile slips off his face.

"What?"

"I need you back."

Dean swallows, his throat hurting from the action as tears fill his eyes.

"I Can't go another day without you, I want you Cas, no, I _need_ you. You're the only thing that makes sense in this fucked up world and I need you by my side to get me through it. I-I can't do it without you. So please... take me back and tell me you love me."

Dean finishes, resting his hand against the glass. His eyes were desperate and he wanted nothing more for Castiel to take his hand, smile that beautiful smile and tell him he loves him, before bringing Dean closer to his lips until they connected.

Castiel smiled and rested his hand against Dean's on the glass. His eyes shimmered with tears that wouldn't fall and Dean could see Castiel's body tremble slightly.

"Dean, I love you too. You have the most beautiful mind I have ever known, and it haunts my dreams. I love you so much; and that scares me. I'm in prison because I love you so damn much."

Castiel took a deep breath, a tear falling from his eye as he stopped to think. The ache in Dean's heart grew as he watched his lover.

"We gave it all, but Dean, this is the end."

Dean stopped, wondering exactly what Castiel was trying to say to him.

"Cas?"

"I miss watching you sleep, your scent on my sheet. But I can't anymore Dean. I... just can't. I know you'll be fine, say it's alright."

Tears fell from Dean's eyes and he regretted them, wishing they would go away. He hated that he was this broken over this man, the man who Dean was willing to do anything for. .

"Cas-"

"I'm trying to face the truth from the mess that we made, so we'll say that we tried, but Dean, this is goodbye. At least, for now."

Tears were falling from Castiel's eyes and Dean wished that he could lean over and wipe them from his lover's face, make Castiel smile, make him take back these ugly words.

"We gave it our all, but this is the end."

Castiel repeated, his voice nothing more than a broken whisper. Dean clutched the phone in his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, his hot tears giving him a headache.

"The funny thing is, I can't look away from you. I want to, but I can't. Even now, I am so in love with you and it's _torture_ Dean."

"Then don't do this! Don't make this the end, this can't be the end. We were just starting!"

Castiel felt his heart squeeze in pain at the expression on Dean's face; he hated himself for doing this, but he needed to.

"I have to Dean. Can't you see that?"

Dean took a deep, broken breath and nodded slowly.

"Goodbye Castiel. I love you."

Dean whispered before putting the phone back and standing, walking away. Castiel watched him go, watched the love of his life fade away and Castiel wondered if the way they left it, if he would grow to regret how this ended; the best relationship of his life, the man of his dreams, the man who completed him, walking away.

"I love you too."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I regret nothing.**

 **A big thank you to AnnitaChibaKou, lenail125, rainwolf88, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, and the two guests who reviewed the last chapter! I loved reading your reactions, and I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **So everyone, this is the last chapter. Don't worry though, because there is going to be an epilogue chapter, and I'll have that up within a few days, I promise. No spoilers though~**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, for your reviews make me write faster and I love reading them!**

 **Oh, by the way, I did not intend for the ending to go the way it did, it just kinda happened when I was listening to "Look Away" by Eli Lieb and Steve Grand. Check it out, especially when you're reading the last part because it just makes sense and I low-key love it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	27. Epilogue

"Sam!"

Dean yelled out, raising his hand in the air to wave down his younger brother. Sam spotted him across the crowd and grinned widely before walking towards his older brother, his long legs bringing him to his destination quicker than most normal people.

"Dean!"

He yelled before embracing the shorter man, who was grinning proudly. Dean hugged his brother tightly before letting down, punching his arm gently.

"Alright, alright, no chick flick moments!"

Sam laughed loudly before shaking his head, his long hair swinging with the motion.

"Dean, I just graduated high school, I think that is an exception to your whole, 'no chick flick moments' rule."

Dean laughed and nodded his head, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, alright. It's not every day my little brother graduates!"

Dean said loudly, ruffling Sam's hair roughly. Sam laughed along, trying to dodge his older brother's hand, but not really trying; Sam may be eighteen years old now, but he was still as close to his big brother as he was when he was a kid when everything with his dad went down. If Sam was being honest, he didn't really remember everything that happened; he remembered Castiel, and he remembered there being a trail, but for the most part, he couldn't exactly remember what his father looked like or what he did to him while Sam was living with him.

"Gabriel should be coming around soon-"

"Hiya moose!"

Sam turned around and saw Gabriel strolling up to him with a shit eating grin on his face. Sam visibly brightened up when he saw the shorter boy and he grinned widely, taking Gabriel in for a hug once he was close enough.

"Gabe! We're graduates, can you believe that!"

"I could if I was _chocking_!"

Sam quickly let go, an embarrassed blush darkening his cheeks. Gabriel laughed at the sight and slipped his hand in Sam's, bringing their entwined fingers to his lips and kissing it softly. Sam looked down at him with a look of utter adoration and went to bend down to kiss his boyfriend properly-

"Hey hey hey, I don't want to see my little brother sucking his boyfriend's face off!"

Gabriel shot Dean playful daggers and stuck out his tongue.

"I don't want to hear anything from _you,_ old man, you dated my brother, remember!?"

Gabriel quickly shut up when he realized what he said. Sam gave Dean a concerned look, but Dean couldn't see it; he was staring the ground as he felt daggers stab his heart at the mention of his ex. He hadn't seen Castiel in over five years, but he still felt pain at the thought or mention of him; once Castiel had gotten out of prison, he left for art school and Dean hadn't seen him since.

"Yeah, I remember."

Dean said softly, an awkward silence falling over the three men, despite all the noise surrounding them. Gabriel cleared his throat, interrupting the silence.

"Sorry Dean, I forgot."

Dean shook his head to show no ill feelings.

"It's okay Gabe, it's not your fault; it was a long time ago. I should be over it by now."

Gabriel shifted awkwardly in Sam's hand, but Sam held him tightly; he knew that Gabe had a tendency to run away when he was uncomfortable. Gabriel stared awkwardly at his shoes before clearing his throat, changing the subject.

"Sam and I have been dating for four years Dean, you're gonna have to get used to us sucking face."

Dean laughed at the blush darkening Sam's face, who squeaked out a high pitched "Gabriel!" making his younger boyfriend laugh as well. Dean knew that Gabriel was right; it had been four years, and Sam was an adult now; he could make his own decisions and he had apparently chosen Gabriel. Dean couldn't be upset with Gabriel for something he had no control over. Dean smiled as Gabriel brought Sam's fingers to his lips and kiss each finger gently; Dean even felt a stab of jealously at the look Sam and Gabriel were sharing with each other.

"Oh Dean, I forgot to tell you..."

Gabriel said suddenly, pulling Dean away from his thoughts. Dean gave the younger boy a look of confusion as Gabriel gestured behind Dean with his head.

"Castiel's back in town."

Dean felt his throat close as he slowly turned around and saw Castiel standing there, as beautiful as he did ten years ago. Castiel smiled softly at Dean, almost unsure as to Dean's reaction.

"Hello Dean."

Dean felt his knees go weak when he heard Castiel's voice and his heart hammered against the confinements of his rib-cage; he didn't realize how much he missed Castiel until right now.

"Cas?"

He said quietly, his voice breaking slightly. Castiel laughed gently and nodded, stepping closer to Dean.

"Yeah, it's me."

 _It's me._

Repeated in his head, Dean felt himself swooning all over again. He wasn't twenty-eight anymore; no, now he was seventeen again who just met the love of his life and was falling foolishly in love and allowing himself to do so against all better judgement.

"Want to get a cup of coffee? To catch up."

Castiel requested softly and Dean felt himself nodding, desperate for more time.

"I'll meet you at the house Sammy. You gonna be okay?"

Dean asked, not looking away from Castiel, almost afraid that if he was to look away Castiel would disappear forever. Sam nodded, but after realizing that Dean wasn't going to be able to see him due to his eyes being glued to Castiel, he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Dean heard Sam and Gabriel's footsteps head away from them, and suddenly, it was too quiet without their presence there to help Dean and Castiel along, even though they were surrounded by people from the graduation ceremony. A warm, summer breeze slipped through the open spaces of people hugging and laughing until it came to Castiel and Dean, pulling on Castiel's crooked tie and Dean's short hair. The two men stood about five feet apart from each other, but Dean felt as though Castiel was standing right next to him, chocking him so he wouldn't get the precious air he so desperately needed; but Castiel stood apart from him, watching him with a look Dean could not place.

"Shall we go?"

Castiel says gently, his voice carrying with the breeze to Dean, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two of them. Dean nodded hesitantly before smiling shyly.

"I've missed you."

Castiel smiles back and takes a step towards Dean, who's breath did _not_ hitch, thank you very much.

"Wanna get that coffee?"

Dean nodded in response and the two men left together, their hands not together but not too far away either.

Hope, was settled in their hearts.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So that is the VERY last chapter of Capture My Star (*cries*) what did you think? As I said in the last chapter, I was totally not meaning for it to end the way it did, and then when it did I had to come up with a totally new ending, so yeah! I really like this though! What do you think? Be sure to let me know in the comments!**

 **A MAJOR thank you to: AnnitaChibaKou, Aralain, rainwolf88, leanil125, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, and the guest who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **As promised, I have an idea for the next chapter story I want to write. It's not going to be Destiel, but instead it's going to be Drarry! (Draco x Harry, from Harry Potter in case you were wondering :3) I was gonna have the story be where Harry gets divorced from Ginny and then him and Draco fall in love! Thoughts? Would you read it, though it's not Destiel? Let me know in the comments!**

 **If you liked this chapter and story, please be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think! And don't forget to favorite this story if you enjoyed it!**

 **Finally, if you liked this story then please check out some of my other work! I have a story that is filled with Destiel one shots and I even take requests! So check that out and leave a request if you want to. :) It would make me extra super happy! :))**

 **Alright, well this chapter story has gone on long enough, so until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	28. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey everyone!**

 **So this is unfornately NOT an extra little piece for CMS (Though I might add a little one shot in my destiel collection story labeled "Just Me and You, so keep an eye out for it...) BUT, I DID have something really important to say!**

 **I've recently had the greatest pleasure ever to collab with one of my all time favorite fanfic writers and friends, Perdition Raiser! We are currently writing a chapter fic called "Sex Isn't Relevant Until You Put Your Hand Down My Pants"! It's a destiel story about Dean who is a retired Marine who struggles with PTSD and Cas, who is trans and struggling with issues from his past!**

 **Anyways, it would be so awesome if you guys could check it out and support us in the story! I'd love you forever!**

 **Well, Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
